I bet you never loved me did you!
by Starrypinkangel09
Summary: The battle with Naraku started off well. And just as Naraku was about to fall, Kagome accidently screws up everything. Angered by this mistake, Inuyasha starts a fight that gets too outta hand so Kagome leaves. And three others see this as their chance.
1. The huge screw up!

**Hey guys, it's my second story. YAY!! This one is another one shot, and yes it is going to have multiple chapter like my Naruto one, cause that's just how I roll. Enjoy the story.-**

Inuyasha: Naraku!! Today's the day you die!!

Inuyasha and his group were all in a dual to the death against Naraku. And as ever, Inuyasha was determined to get rid of him once and for all. But sadly the odds were not on his side. Sango was unconscious and Miroku was badly injured but was still conscience and stood by Sango side to protect her. Kilala did the same.

Kagome was looking into the battle between Naraku and Inuyasha as Shippo sat on her shoulder. She felt so guilty that Inuyasha was going it alone.

Kagome: Shippo we have got to do something! We can't just have Inuyasha fighting all by himself!!

Shippo: Yeah but Kagome what are we going to do? We don't have any kind of weapon, and your arrows are all the way over there. Shippo said while pointing to them

The arrows were a pretty far distance, and she'd would have to be super close to the battlefield in order to get to them. But it was a risk she was willing to take, she wanted to help Inuyasha.

Kagome: Shippo I'm going in. You stay here where it's safe. I'll be right back. She said while running off toward the battlefield.

Shippo: Kagome come back!! Wait! Shippo said running after her.

Tentacles were flying everywhere and Inuyasha kept slashing them in half. Kagome was getting close to her arrows and dodge all the rubble and fire power being flung around in the battle. And after dodging all the obstacles, she made it to the arrows.

Kagome: Yes! Now all I have to do is...

Shippo: KAGOME LOOK OUT!!

Kagome looked up and saw Naraku firing a blast at her. She was so scared she didn't know what to do.

Inuyasha: KAGOME!!

Kagome screamed waiting for the blow, but thankfully Kilala flew to her and picked her up by the jaws at the last second. Then she flew to Shippo and Kagome grabbed him.

Kagome: Thank you Kilala. I owe you one

Naraku: Worthless interfering beast!!

Naraku fired more energy blasts at them. Kilala threw Kagome onto her back and avoided all his attack.

Inuyasha: Hey Naraku! Your fight is with me!! He said while slashing his sword at him once more.

Once within a safe range, Kilala put her down. Inuyasha continued his battle and it looked like so far he was winning. Kagome grabbed a bow and one of her arrow and stood in her stance to fire.

Kagome(thinking): I can hit him. I know I can.

Shippo: Wait Kagome!

Kagome looked down and Shippo was handing her something.

Shippo: It's a special sutra Miroku made. If you hit him, it should cause alot of damage.

Kagome: Thanks Shippo.

She then tied the sutra onto her arrow and prepared to fire.

Kagome: Come on, hit the mark!

She then fired her arrow and hoped for the best. Naraku was in a pretty weakened state right now. Inuyasha hoped that with this last blow it would take him down for good. And just as he prepared to make the final blow an arrow stabbed through his kimono and stuck him to the side of a cliff. And then the magical sutra electrocuted him.

Kagome: Oh my god!! I missed! Inuyasha are you alright?!

Inuyasha: What's the big idea hitting me with an arrow?!

Kagome: I'm sorry. I guess I just didn't aim it right.

Inuyasha: YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT YOU DIDN'T!! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!!

Kagome looked at Inuyasha sadly, knowing that Inuyasha was angry with her. Naraku took this as his chance. He summoned Kagura and Kanna to him in order to make a barrier around him and then they disappeared in a flash. Inuyasha eyes were wide. He couldn't believe that he was so close to killing him and now he was gone.

Inuyasha slowly turned his head toward Kagome and gave her the meanest glare. His gold eyes piercing right through her. She first looked at him at him alittle scared, then she was sad, knowing full well that he would never forgive her for this.

**Bum bum bum!! Inuyasha is so mad right now. Hopefully things don't too out of hand between him and Kagome. Stay tuned for the next one.**


	2. Leaving

**Here's chapter two. Enjoy.**

(Recap) Kagome looked at Inuyasha sadly, knowing that Inuyasha was angry with her. Naraku took this as his chance. He summoned Kagura and Kanna to him in order to make a barrier around him and then they disappeared in a flash. Inuyasha eyes were wide. He couldn't believe that he was so close to killing him and now he was gone. 

Inuyasha slowly turned his head toward Kagome and gave her the meanest glare. His gold eyes piercing right through her. She first looked at him at him alittle scared, then she was sad, knowing full well that he would never forgive her for this.

(Continuing)

After the long, tiring battle, Inuyasha and the others all settled in the nearest village. Fortunately for them, an old couple allowed them to stay in their home for the night. Sango snapped out of unconsciousness and she seemed to be unharmed and Miroku is making a pretty fast recovery.

The only thing that seemed to be permanently damaged was Inuyasha's pride. He'll never be able to forget how close he came to riding himself and the world of the most evil demon of all. And he most especially won't be able to forgive the one who ruined it all.

After everyone was all settled in, the old couple was nice enough to prepare a dinner for everyone. Everyone all sat together and began eating.

Miroku: Thank you very much for this delicious meal. We are truly grateful.

Sango: Yes, we really appreciate it.

Old woman: Oh think nothing of it. From the story you told us you kids had quite the ordeal today. So you go ahead and eat as much as you want.

Miroku(Whispering): Speaking of the ordeal, Inuysha don't you have something to say to Kagome?

Shippo(whispering): Yeah you haven't said anything to her all day.

Sango(whispering): I know. Just look at how sad she is. She feels so bad she not even paying attention to our conversation.

The four of them looked at Kagome while she silently ate her food, not even acknowledging their existence. Kilala softly rubbed against her leg, but she wasn't even paying attention.

Inuyasha: So what?! What do you want me to say to her?!

Miroku: Oh I don't know maybe I'm sorry for overreacting?!

Sango: And being insensitive?!

Shippo: And being a jerk?!

Inuysha: Why should I apologize?? She's the one who messed up everything!!

They now had Kagome's attention.

Kagome: I already said I was sorry Inuyasha. What do have to do to make it up to you. (She said ever so sadly.)

Inuysha just crossed his arms.

Inuyasha: You can bring me Naraku's head on a platter! Then I'll forgive you!!

Sango: Inuyasha how can you be so heartless?! You know that she was only trying to help!!

Inuyasha: She's just a stupid human!! And like all humans they can't do a damn thing right!! She should have just stayed out of the way!!

Kagome was deeply hurt and she turned to him harshly, with tears in her eyes.

Kagome: Well excuse me for not being perfect!! I only wanted to help cause I didn't want you to do it by yourself!! I thought he might've killed you if continued on like that!! Next time I'll remember not to help an asshole like you!!

Inuyasha: Well who needs your kind of help anyway?! We already know where that gets people!! Besides if I'm such an asshole why do you keep hanging around me?! Why don't you just leave?!

Kagome: I'm only here to help you find the sacred jewel shards!! But obviously since I'm not good at helping I'm might as well leave!! Just say that you don't want me here and I'm gone!! GO AHEAD SAY IT!!

Inuyasha: **I DON'T WANT YOU HERE!!** GO BACK TO YOUR OWN TIME WHERE YOU MIGHT ACTUALLY BE ABLE TO HELP SOMEONE CAUSE YOU CAN'T DO IT HERE AND THAT'S FOR DAMN SURE!! YOU JUST RUIN EVERYTHNG YOU STUPID HUMAN!! NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SIGHT AND THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!

Kagome eyes were wide, Inuyasha had never yelled at her like that before. And he yelled all the time. He really must've been that displeased with her to say such things to her. Tears endlessly rolled down her eyes, and no matter how much she tried to stop them, they kept rolling down.

Kagome: You want me gone? Fine!! I'm leaving right this second!! And I'm taking my fragments of the jewel. I'll be needing them to get back home. When I get back to my own time I'll send them back over, cause I don't want to hang on to anything that reminds me of you!!

Inuyasha: Fine by me! I'll pick them up as soon as I know you're long gone!!

Kagome: Oh I will be!!** AND I'M NEVER COMING BACK!!**

Kagome then grabbed her yellow bookbag and started for the door.

Miroku: Kagome wait!!

Shippo: Please don't go!! We don't want you to!!

Sango: Please Kagome!! Inuyasha didn't mean any of it!

Inuyasha: Like hell I didn't!!

Sango, being totally fed up, threw her plate at his head, leaving a large lump.

Kagome: Sorry guys. But it's obvious I'm not wanted here! I'm going back to my own time where people actually care about me and miss me when I'm gone wasting my time here with childish half breeds!!

Inuyasha: What the hell did you just say!!

Kagome: Awww what's the matter? Are your stupid dog ears as clogged as your brain?!

Inuyasha: Why you...!!

Kagome: See you around guys...or then again maybe I won't (She said with a sad face) Oh and Inuyasha...

He looked at her

Kagome: **SIT BOY!!**

He went flying into the dirt!

Kagome: **SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT SIT!!**

Kagome did it harder than ever before, Inuyasha was literally six feet under. Then she ran off with tears rapidly falling from her eyes.

Old woman: Oh my goodness...

Everyone had completely forgotten the old couple were still in the room. Sango, Shippo and Miroku apologized for their recent behavior and kindly whisked the old couple to their room, promising that they would take care of everything

The three of them looked down at Inuyasha, buried deep within his own grave.

Sango: You really did it this time!!

Shippo: What were you thinking saying all that to Kagome?! She is a big help to our team and you know it!!

Once Inuyasha found the strength to get up, he climbed his way up from the crater made in the floor that he was most likely gonna be forced to rebuild.

Inuyasha: Shut up!! I just spoke my mind!! Besides we've separated like this many times before and she always comes back!

Sango: But didn't you hear her? In all the arguments you two have had, she never said that she wasn't coming back!

Miroku: Yes what if you truly upset her so much that now she doesn't want to come back?!

Inuyasha thought about it and flashed back to all the things that were said:

_Kagome: I'm taking my fragments of the jewel. I'll be needing them to get back home. When I get back to my own time I'll send them back over, cause I don't want to hang on to anything that reminds me of you!!_

_AND I'M NEVER COMING BACK!!_

_It's obvious I'm not wanted here! I'm going back to my own time where people actually care about me and miss me when I'm gone instead of wasting my time here with childish half breeds!!_

After re-thinking all of that, he noticed that Kagome never sounded that angry when they argued. Things never got this violent. He also noticed that he said some very harsh things to Kagome as well. Harsher words than what she said. Words that he would never in his life want to say to her. Especially calling her a stupid human and saying that she was useless. That was a lie, she was one of the most helpful of the team. And when she tried to help what does he do? He starts a selfish argument.

Inuyasha(Thinking): What if Miroku and Sango are right? And Kagome really isn't going to come back?! How could I say such things to her?! There were many times that she saved my life, and all I do to thank her is start an argument with her!! Oh my god, what have I done?!

Inuyasha quickly sped out the door and into the nights sky.

Inuyasha: KAGOME!!

**Okay and that's part 2 I hope you liked it. And if you really like it send me a review and let me know if you want me to come out with more chapters. I need your opinions. I don't want to make and publish all these and nobody reads them. But trust me there's more where this came from. So let me know...and stay tuned.**


	3. Heart shattered goodbye

**Before getting started I want to thank all the people who sent me reviews and added me as their fav. author, or my story to their favs. I really appreciate it, you make me feel so loved. So here's the next part of the story I promised you. Hope you like it. **

**Oh and I have an awesome song you guys should listen to while reading this, it'll really set the mood. Go to this website: ****downloads./game-soundtracks/album/tekken-tag-tournament-direct-audio**** if it doesn't take you directly to the song listings then click on " tekken tag tournament direct audio" But if it does you'll see 33 song listings, click on number 21 called " Staff roll" It'll take you to the song and all you have to do is click " Download to computer" This song is really awesome and I wanted you to hear it. If you need any help getting to this song fill free to ask me any questions. But you really should listen to this song while you read this. Enjoy.**

(Recap)After re-thinking all of that, he noticed that Kagome never sounded that angry when they argued. Things never got this violent. He also noticed that he said some very harsh things to Kagome as well. Harsher words than what she said. Words that he would never in his life want to say to her. Especially calling her a stupid human and saying that she was useless. That was a lie, she was one of the most helpful of the team. And when she tried to help what does he do? He starts a selfish argument.

Inuyasha(Thinking): What if Miroku and Sango are right? And Kagome really isn't going to come back?! How could I say such things to her?! There were many times that she saved my life, and all I do to thank her is start an argument with her!! Oh my god, what have I done?!

Inuyasha quickly sped out the door and into the nights sky.

Inuyasha: KAGOME!!

(Continuing)

Kagome ran off as fast as she could. She was so fed up! She takes time out of her day, her life, being away from friends and family who are constantly worried about her, missing out on school, shopping and every other fun thing a teenager gets to do. And for what reason? To help a thankless halfbreed!!

Kagome(Thinking): I should've known this was going to happen! We never got along from the start and now we're completely divided! It's probably better this way.

Kagome was quickly driven from her thoughts as soon as she heard someone calling her name. At first she didn't recognize the voice, for it was so far away, but the voice kept getting louder and closer. The person desperately called out her name and she finally realized who it was. And he was dangerously close.

Kagome tried to run further away from the calling voice behind her, but it continually got closer and closer. Now in a desperate situation, Kagome let go of her large yellow bookbag and left it there, in hopes that the weight wouldn't slow her down.

She really didn't care about leaving it, there wasn't anything important in there anyways. All that was in there were things she brought...for Inuyasha and her friends. But after all this has happened...She wouldn't be needing it anymore.

She ran as fast as she could, trying to make it to her destination. The well. But unknown to her, Inuyasha had caught up.

Inuyasha: KAGOME STOP!!

Inuyasha jumped onto a tree branch, then pulled out his sword and it fully blossomed out. Then he threw it infront of her path. Kagome was forced to stop and she turned in the direction from where the sword came from. And stared frightened at Inuyasha, who had a sad but determined face. He was going to keep her here with him, no matter what it took. He then jumped down from the tree and starting running toward her. She quickly started on her feet and ran off once again. But Kagome was too close to him now, he knew she couldn't escape him.

It didn't take long for Inuyasha to catch up to her. Once he did he grabbed her wrist, pulled her close to him and softly but forcefully pushed her into the nearest tree.

Kagome: LET ME GO RIGHT NOW!!

Inuyasha: Not on your life!!

Kagome: What's the big deal?! You said you wanted me gone so I'm leaving!! You should be happy!!

Inuyasha: You know damn well I wouldn't want you to go!!

Kagome: Oh really?! Well that's not what you were saying five minutes ago!! You made it crystal clear that you don't want me around!! So I'm leaving!!

Kagome tried to walk away but Inuyasha grabbed her again and this time, harshly pushed her back into the tree. She let out a small yelp, for this time it was painful.

Inuyasha: Kagome stop being so difficult!! You know how I am when I get mad, I can't control anything I do or say!

Kagome: That's no excuse!! The things you said back there was totally unforgivable!! And if you get that way when you're mad, then I should go, because the next time we fight you might end up killing me!!

Inuyasha grabbed her cheek and cupped it in his hands.

Inuyasha: There isn't going to be a next time. I promise...I'll never start another fight with you.

Kagome: Don't give me that bullshit Inuyasha!!

Inuyasha was shocked by her sudden bad language.

Kagome: You and I have been arguing since day one!! Just because you say you won't start another argument with me, doesn't mean it won't happen! Besides you've been known to break promises!!...Among other things...

Inuyasha: Kagome...I promise...I won't start another fight with you...I don't want to...You're the one person whom I don't want to fight. I can't take it anymore!! It's almost a regular thing for us to fight now and I don't want it to be!! I'm always going around, saying things that make you angry. At first I was being stubborn and didn't really care how you felt...But now... the only thing I want to do is make you happy.

Kagome:...You liar...

Inuyasha: What?

Kagome: That has to be a lie! You never once cared about how I felt!! That's why we always got into arguments!! And now you say you do care?! And you only want to make me happy?! A person doesn't change their personality just that suddenly!! What kind of a fool do you take me for?!

But just as she was about to go on, Inuyasha stopped her. By kissing her. Kagome's eyes were wide as she felt Inuyasha tender lips kiss hers ever so softly. He only did that for a few seconds more before he let her go.

Inuyasha: I meant ever word. I do want to make you happy. I want to be by your side and watch you smile. I want to hold you when you're upset. Or be there for you when you're sick. I want to be where ever you are.

Kagome looked at him shocked.

Kagome: Inuyasha, why are you saying all this...?

Inuyasha: ...Because I love you Kagome.

She gasped and looked him shocked and somewhat afraid.

Inuyasha: I've kept that secret from you for far too long... I felt that you deserved to know.

Kagome still looked shocked but then she turned her head away.

Kagome: Inuyasha...WHY ARE YOU SUCH A LIAR?!

Inuyasha: What do you mean?! What I told you was the truth.

Kagome: THERE'S NO WAY THAT CAN BE TRUE, FOR IF IT WAS YOU WOULDN'T STILL BE AFTER KIKYO!!

Inuyasha looked shocked and looked like he was about to say something but he shut his mouth.

Kagome: Thanks for proving my point.

Inuyasha: It's not like that...I don't feel that way about her...not anymore. I only have feelings for you...

Inuyasha then slowly touched the side of her leg in a slightly seductive manner and caressed it. She looked at him surprised.

Inuyasha: I only want you Kagome...

Kagome quickly slapped off his hand and jumped away from him.

Kagome: IF YOU WANT SOMEONE TO FONDLE THEN WHY DON'T YOU JUST FIND YOUR DEAD GIRLFRIEND!!

Kagome then ran off without a second thought.

Inuyasha: KAGOME COME BACK!!PLEASE WAIT!!

She stopped in her tracks. That was the first time that Kagome ever heard Inuyasha say please. He sounded like he desperately wanted her to stay. But honestly she didn't want to stay anymore. She could no longer stand the ways he treated her, and it wasn't guaranteed that it would stop. She had finally had enough. More tears slowly fell down her eyes and she ran off again.

Inuyasha: KAGOME!!

He then started chasing after her again. He didn't want to lose her. Not like this. He was not willing to let her go, especially since he finally told Kagome he loved her. He was going to try to make it work...even if he had to use force.

Kagome was running alot faster than usual. She was running faster than any human he had ever seen. She must've transferred some of her powers to her running abilities. Did she truly want to get away from him that much?

Kagome was getting closer and closer to the well. If she gets any closer, he won't be able to stop her...and he might not ever see her again. Inuyasha ran at his fastest pace and flashed right infront of her. She gasped and tried to turn the other way but he grabbed her arm tightly and pulled her closer to him. He pulled her into a forceful kiss that was still gentle and held her there for a very long time. He pulled away and looked at her with glistening eyes

Inuyasha: Please...don't go Kagome...I'm begging you. I don't want you to leave me...

Kagome looked at him sad, hurt, and confused. There were so many thoughts running through her mind, she honestly didn't know what to do. But she was doing what she thought was best for her. Best for both of them.

Kagome: Inuyasha sit.

He instantly fell to the ground and looked up at Kagome with pleading eyes as he watched her start to climb into the well. Rain drops slowly started to fall from the sky and instantly started to fall harder.

Kagome: I'm sorry Inuyasha...I truly am...But it would just never work between us...We fight too much. Just look at us. We're sitting out here in the rain! We could've still been in the nice, comfortable house with our friends if we had never fought.

Inuyasha: Kagome I can change!! Really I can...we won't fight anymore, I promise...please just give me a chance!...Give us a chance...

Kagome: We just don't belong together Inuyasha. We're just on two separate boats in the middle of the deepest ocean that just keep drifting farther and farther apart. And the strong tidal waves and currents keep us from ever reaching each other...And it's truly sad that I didn't figure this out till now. We had to have the biggest argument we've ever had for me to get the point, but I see now...It was just not meant to be

Inuyasha: Kagome please! Don't do this...

Kagome: It's just better for us this way. You'll no longer be bothered by this worthless human ever again...You can go and find all the jewel shards and defeat Naraku...And I can go back to my normal life of being a 15 year old schoolgirl...I really wish we could've worked things out Inuyasha...because to be completely honest...I love you too.

Inuyasha looked at her surprised. He kinda felt like she did love him, but he was very sure.

Inuyasha: We can make this work Kagome. I know we can. You just have to trust me.

Kagome...I don't trust you anymore Inuyasha. I don't believe in you or anything you say anymore.

Thunder and lightening clashed in the skies as the two lovestruck beings stared at one another as they were being rained on what felt like their own tears.

Kagome: Good bye, Inuyasha... I'll miss you...I truly will.

Then she quickly jumped into the well.

Inuyasha: KAGOME NO!!

Inuyasha quickly ran to well and peered inside. All he saw was darkness, and there sparkling at the bottom were the sacred jewel shards. There was no way she could come back now.

Inuyasha: ...She's gone...she's really gone...

**That was so sad teardrop and if you want to know what happens next or want to tell what you thought about this or the story sa far then please send me a review. Stay tuned for more.**


	4. Pain of living without you

**Here's my next story. Enjoy.**

**(Recap)**Kagome: Good bye, Inuyasha... I'll miss you...I truly will.

Then she quickly jumped into the well.

Inuyasha: KAGOME NO!!

Inuyasha quickly ran to well and peered inside. All he saw was darkness, and there sparkling at the bottom were the sacred jewel shards. There was no way she could come back now.

Inuyasha: ...She's gone...she's really gone...

**(Continuing)**

Inuyasha couldn't believe it. After all that, he told her he loved her, he put his heart and soul on the line, fully risking their friendship for love... and she still left him. But after hearing everything Kagome said, he now understood why.

The rain endlessly poured down on him. He figured there was no sense in him catching a cold. What would be the point, knowing full well that Kagome would not be able to come back. Nor would she want to. So he started to slowly walk back to the others.

Once there, he saw that everyone had candles lit. They sat there with slightly closed eyes, trying their best to stay awake. Simply awaiting for their friends to return...or should I say friend. Everyone looked at Inuyasha, with his head lowered and his entire body covered in rain.

Inuyasha: What are you guys still doing up?

Sango: We wanted to make sure you guys got back ok.

Shippo: Hey Inuyasha, where's Kagome?

Inuyasha just lowered his head and tried to stay strong infront of the others.

Sango: Are you ok?

Miroku: Inuyashaaa...where's kagome?

Inuyasha reached into his pocket and held out a bottle that contained Kagome's jewel shards. Everyone gasped when they saw them.

Inuyasha: She's gone...and she's never coming back...

Shippo instantly busted out with tears and Sango grabbed him and gave him a strong hug to support him but she couldn't help but cry herself.

Miroku: Oh I see...so you couldn't stop her then?

Inuyasha merely shook his head "no"

Miroku:... I understand...please excuse me.

Miroku then went outside into the rain looking up into the nights sky. Inuyasha could tell that Miroku was greatly effected by this. And although he may not cry...he knew that he wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight. Inuyasha couldn't stand the sounds of his friends crying, so without a single word he headed off to his room the old couple were nice enough to let him stay in. He endlessly stared into the darkness of the room and held the jewel shards tightly in his hand, while looking at them.

Inuyasha: I miss you already...Kagome... ( he said as he crushed the bottle in his hands, watching the blood slowly fall from his newly developed wounds on his hands. But these wounds were nothing compared to the wounds on his heart.)

**Kagome's point of view(POV)**

Once Kagome got home, she simply walked up to her room without a word to anyone. Everyone could immediately tell something was wrong. They tried to go up to her room to see what happened but her door was locked, and when they tried to talk to her from the other side of the door, she never responded. She continually did that for days on end. The only time she left her room was when she was going to take a bath, or when she was going to school. Her family and friends tried to talk to her whenever they got the opportunity but they never got a single response from her. But it didn't stop there, it got worse.

As the days went on, Kagome hardly ever left her room, and the amount of times she did kept decreasing until she just stopped coming out at all. Her family and friends tried the best they could to get her out but it was to no avail. They even tried busting down her door, but she used her spiritual powers to keep them away. So for days and days at a time she stayed locked in her room. Being completely isolated, not talking or speaking to anyone, even refusing to eat! But the pain inside her continued to grow more and more until she just couldn't take it.

She grabbed a pair of very sharp, metal scissors from her desk and slowly slid one of its blades across the skin on her arm. And strangely enough her pain did start to fade. So she did it again and again. Each time she would make the gashes longer and deeper. And before she knew it, she had ten long, heavily bleeding gashes going up and down her delicate arms.

She looked emotionlessly at the blood rapidly flowing from her skin. She then pulled out a journal from under her desk and dapped alittle blood onto her finger. Then in her own blood she wrote in her journal four simple words: _I love you, Inuyasha. _Tears slowly fell from her eyes and fell onto the pages of her journal.

She then grabbed a small blanket from her closet and simply wrapped her arm in it to stop the bleeding.. Not caring at all that the blood would forever stain it. Then she cut off the light and walked over to her bed. Although she knew that once again she wouldn't get any sleep. She hasn't been able to since she returned to her time. Her life was slowly fading away.

**Inuyasha's (POV)**

Inuyasha was just as miserable as Kagome was, only he didn't show it as much. He and the others continued on their search for Naraku, but not finding any leads. Without Kagome, looking for Naraku almost seemed pointless, they really weren't getting anywhere. Without Kagome's ability to sense the jewel shards, they had no way of finding Naraku again. Unless they were extremely lucky, which wasn't the case for them.

They endlessly went to many villages, going around asking any monks, priests, or priestess' if they had sensed anything unusual. But all of them replied with a "no". It had finally got late and it was too dark to try to travel to the next town, so they rested in the woods. Shippo and Kilala were already asleep. But Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku were all still awake.

Miroku: Inuyasha...you know it is pointless to keep searching for the Naraku like this.

Sango: Yes, without Kagome's ability to sense the jewel shards, finding Naraku would be impossible.

Inuyasha didn't even look at them.

Inuyasha: We will find him..

Miroku: Impossible! Without Kagome we have no idea where to find him! We don't have any clues or leads! This is nothing but a blind search! We need Kagome!!

Inuyasha: IF I SAID THAT WE'RE GOING TO FIND NARAKU WITHOUT KAGOME THEN WE WILL DAMNIT!!

Sango: Inuyasha... why don't you just admit that you miss Kagome.

Inuyasha:...Because... I know she wouldn't feel the same for me. Besides what would be the point? It's not like she coming back anyway.

Sango:..Inuyasha...

Inuyasha: All I've ever done is make her miserable. I never appreciated anything she did. I hardly ever thought about her feelings, and my primary reason for keeping her around was because she could sense the jewel shards. I treated her more like a metal detector than the beautiful human she is.

I took everything she did for granted. She wasn't forced to stay here, she stayed because she wanted to help me. To help our goal and to fix what she broke. I never thought she would leave me like this. But now look at us. I drove her away. She's left us and it's all because of my selfishness! DAMNIT!! (He said while punching his fist into the dirt.)

Sango and Miroku looked down as they listened to what Inuyasha had been wanting to get off his chest for a long time.

Sango:...You love her...don't you?

Inuyasha looked at her alittle surprised.

Inuyasha: How could you tell?

Sango: You're not exactly keeping it a secret. ( She said in an obvious tone)

Inuyasha: I guess...

Miroku: Inuyasha it's been almost a month and it's clear you're still really torn up about all this. And if you are, Kagome most likely is too. Why don't you just go to her time and bring her back.

Sango: Yes, coming after her like this would surely help to prove you love her!

Miroku: You're the only one that can do it, Inuyasha. Just imagine how much happier you and Kagome will be, being together again.

Inuyasha sat there and thought about it for a minute, then he smiled.

Inuyasha: You guys are right! I'm not giving up yet! I'll bring her back!!

Miroku and Sango smiled proudly as they sensed Inuyasha's new found determination.

Inuyasha( Thinking): I'm not giving up on us yet Kagome. Just you wait!

Then the three of them went to sleep, but not before Inuyasha vowed that he would head towards the well, first thing tomorrow morning.

(The following morning)

Inuyasha: Well gang. looks like I'm off.

Sango: Ok. We'll be right here waiting for your return. Hopefully with Kagome.

Inuyasha nodded with determination burning in his eyes.

Shippo: Inuyasha...?

Inuyasha looked at him.

Shippo:...Please bring her back...

Inuyasha just gave him a small smile

Inuyasha: I will... Well ok I guess I'll be go...

Inuyasha stopped his sentence. For he smelt a familiar scent nearby. He sniffed around trying to figure out whose scent this was.

Miroku: What is it Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: There's a familiar smell close by and it's heading toward us...I don't like this scent either.

Shippo: So who is it?

Inuyasha: There's only one person who smells this rank! And that's...

But before he could finish, the person appeared right infront of them.

Inuyasha:...Koga!

Koga: Yo.

Inuyasha: What the hell do you want?! Why are you even here?!

Koga: Well it wasn't to see you mutt! I came to see Kagome!!

Sango: Well you're out of luck...Kagome's not here.

Koga: What do you mean she not here?!

Shippo: Yeah, Kagome went back to her own time. She's been gone for weeks!

Koga: WHAT!!

Inuyasha: Shows how much you know! ( he said with a smirk)

Koga: Shut up dog breath! This is all your fault!!

Inuyasha: Me?! What did I do!!

Koga: I know that periodically Kagome returns to her own time, but she only stays there alittle while. But in all the times she's left she has never been gone this long!! This has you written all over it! What did you do to my beloved Kagome?!

Inuyasha looked at him alittle shocked, but then he just turned away.

Inuyasha: It's none of your damn business.

Koga grabbed him by the collar of his kimono and made it so they were in direct eye contact.

Koga: Now you listen up dog boy! Because of something stupid you did Kagome is gone and has not returned! I refuse to be away from my love for one more day!! So you go to her time and bring her back here by night fall or there will be some serious consequences!!

Inuyasha just glared at him, and grabbed his wrist and pulled it off his kimono.

Inuyasha: Oooo I'm shaking. What ever shall I do when the big bad wolf comes after me!! Oh no! What'll I do?... Oh I know... KICK HIS ASS!!

Koga glared at him but Inuyasha did his even harder.

Inuyasha: I don't have any time to waste with the likes of you! I have more important things to deal with and you're in the way!

Inuyasha then ran past him and headed for the well. Koga glared as he saw him run off. Shippo, Sango, and Miroku are standing there just wondering why he's still there.

Sango: Uh... Koga why are you still here?

Koga: What do you think I'm stupid?!

Sango, Shippo, Miroku:...Ummmmmmmm

Koga growled and they all shook their heads "no"

Koga: I'm gonna stay here and make sure that dog boy here does his job! And that's fetching a rose for his master. ( He said with a cocky smirk)

Everyone just looked at him like he was weird and went to go find a place to stay.

Inuyasha ran to the well as fast as he could and in no time at all he made it there. He looked inside the well and all the events that happened the previous night flooded into his head. He was overwhelmed with sadness, but it quickly passed once he remembered why he was back here at the well.

Inuyasha(Thinking): I'm not giving up yet! I refuse to give up. I love you Kagome and I'm gonna make sure you know it!

Then without no hesitation he jumped into the well. On a mission to bring back his one and only.

**There's the forth one, sorry it took so long I couldn't figure out how I wanted to write it. I hope you liked it. And if you want to see what happens next don't forget to send me reviews. See ya! **


	5. Kidnapped

**Here's chapter 5. Enjoy_._**

**(Recap) **Inuyasha ran to the well as fast as he could and in no time at all he made it there. He looked inside the well and all the events that happened the previous night flooded into his head. He was overwhelmed with sadness, but it quickly passed once he remembered why he was back here at the well.

Inuyasha(Thinking): I'm not giving up yet! I refuse to give up. I love you Kagome and I'm gonna make sure you know it!

Then without no hesitation he jumped into the well. On a mission to bring back his one and only.

**(Continuing)**

Inuyasha floated through the well as he was passing from his time to Kagome's. In only a few short moments he reached Kagome's time. He took a deep breath and jumped out of the well

He ran up to Kagome's house, where he just rudely opened up the door. Kagome's mother, brother, and grandfather just stared at him in surprise.

Inuyasha: Yo.

Sota(Kagome's brother): Hey Inuyasha. It's been a while.

Kagome's mom: Yes. This is quite a pleasant surprise. Would you like something to eat?

Inuyasha: No thanks. Have you guys seen Kagome?

Everyone's happy faces dropped and everyone looked down.

Inuyasha:... Was it something I said..?

Kagome's mom: No...It's just...Ever since Kagome has come back from the feudal era she hasn't been quite herself.

Inuyasha sat down and looked at her.

Inuyasha: What do you mean?

Kagome's mom: Ever since she got home she's done nothing but stay in her room all day. There were times where she would only leave to go to school but now she doesn't leave at all. She's even refuses to eat...

Inuyasha looked at her shocked. He was afraid right now. Afraid that Kagome was letting her life slip away...away from his reach.

Kagome's mom: I can feel my little girl's life just fading away up there. Something has deeply wounded her and she just can't seem to get over it.

Inuyasha(thinking): I guess that's partially my fault.

Kagome's mom: We were going to call the police today to see if they could get her out of there, but since you've shown up we were hoping that maybe you can help us. Will you please convince her to come out of her room?

Inuyasha looked down. His hair covering over his eyes as everyone in the looked at him, anticipating his answer. He raised his head up and looked at everyone.

Inuyasha: ...I'll help..

Everyone looked at him with a huge smile on their face. With high hopes that Kagome will be brought back to them.

Everyone walked up to Kagome's room in sheer determination.

Kagome's mom: Kagome? This is your mother. Sweetheart will you please open the door?

There was no response.

Kagome's mom: There's a special guest here waiting for you.

Again, no response.

Inuyasha: I've got a better way.

Inuyasha then ran down the stairs and out the door. Everyone was just standing there confused, wondering what he was going to do. Inuyasha stood under Kagome's window and jumped up. He slid the doors open and jumped inside. Once inside he looked for Kagome. But it wasn't very hard. She was right there on her bed, but she was asleep.

Inuyasha(Thinking): No wonder she couldn't hear us.

Inuyasha was about to go wake her up when he smelt blood. He turned to where the scent was coming from and he laid his eyes on a book. He picked it up and started skimming through the pages.

Inuyasha(thinking): Why would I smell blood coming from a book.

But then his question was quickly answered. He was shocked to see two full pages covered in blood. And there in writing it said: _I love you, Inuyasha._

Inuyasha(thinking): ...What the hell..?

Person:... Inuyasha?

Inuyasha quickly turned around to see Kagome fully awake and staring at him in shock. Inuyasha looked at her so surprised. She looked at mess. Her hair wasn't soft and silky like it usually was. It was dull and ragged as many strands stood out of place. And her eyes had big black bags under them. It looked like she hadn't got an ounce of sleep in 5 months!

Inuyasha: Kagome, what happened to you?

Kagome just sat there speechless. She never thought that after the big fight they had, he would come back for her. She felt so guilty, for all the things she said to him. Her conscience wasn't letting her rest. She couldn't stand being in the same room as him right now. It was too much to bare.

Kagome(thinking): I don't want him to see me like this...

Kagome got up as quickly as she could and headed for the door but Inuyasha quickly grabbed her.

Inuyasha: Where the hell do you think you're going?!

Kagome: Let go of me Inuyasha! Please!

Inuyasha: Never! Just look at yourself Look at what you're doing to your body! What's happening to you?!

Kagome: Nothing! Just please let me go!!

She tried to pull away again, but he grabbed her tighter. She winced in pain because he was grabbing on the arm she had been cutting herself on. He noticed when she winced.

He looked at her arm that was completely covered by a very long sleeve. He kept feeling around and noticed that her arm felt alittle lumpy instead of the usual softness that it had.

Kagome: Inuyasha stop it!! That hurts!

He continued to examine her arm until he caught onto the smell of blood.

Inuyasha: Wait a second...I smell blood on you!!

Inuyasha quickly started to tear off the sleeve.

Kagome: Inuyasha! Don't please!

Once all the fabric was removed he was utterly shocked to see numerous red and puffy marks all over her arm. Some of them were starting to scab up and he accidentally reopened one of them.

Inuyasha: What the...?

Kagome just looked away, and he looked up at her.

Inuyasha: That wasn't a regular sleep you were having just now. Your eyes tell me that you haven't been asleep in weeks. You weren't asleep were you? You fainted... From blood loss didn't you?

She just continued to look down, trying to stop the tears ready to come from her eyes.

Inuyasha: THIS IS WHAT YOU'VE BEING DOING?! YOU'VE BEEN CUTTING UP YOUR OWN BODY?!

Kagome quickly snatched her hand away.

Kagome: THIS IS ALREADY HARD ENOUGH!! I DON'T NEED YOU TO JUDGE ME! I WILL DO WHAT I WANT!!

Inuyasha: THE HELL YOU WILL IF IT INVOLVES YOU SCARING YOUR BODY LIKE THIS!! I REFUSE TO ALLOW IT OR TO LET IT CONTINUE!!

Kagome: WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!

She then made another break for the door, but once again Inuyasha stopped her, While still trying not to hurt her arm. He forced her down onto the ground and held both of her wrists down.

Inuyasha: BECAUSE I LOVE YOU DAMNIT WHY DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?!

Kagome: I DO! I LOVE YOU TOO BUT I CAN'T-

She was quickly cut off for Inuyasha had forcefully kissed her. She screamed and tried her hardest to get him off. But he was too strong and she was still weak for the fact that she had serious blood loss and hadn't eaten in weeks. And it wasn't before long before she just gave up. Soon after Inuyasha released her from his kiss and stared deeply into her eyes.

Inuyasha: Why Kagome...?

Kagome:...I didn't have any other way to deal with the pain...

Inuyasha: You're such a damned idiot!

Inuyasha then stole another kiss. Kagome didn't even try to resist this time. She knew it wouldn't work. And after a few moments more he let go.

Inuyasha: I love you Kagome. I don't want to ever see you doing this to your body.

Kagome: ...Inuyasha I..

But he quickly cut her off by putting a finger over her lips. She blushed alittle.

Inuyasha: We need to talk...but not here. There's a special place I wanna take you.

Inuyasha then picked her up in his arms and headed toward the door.

Kagome: Where are you taking me?

Inuyasha: Back to my time.

Kagome: WHAT?! NO!! I don't want to go back!!

Inuyasha: Well you are anyways! So just suck it up!

Kagome: NO INUYASHA!! PUT ME DOWN!!

Inuyasha went to her door and ran out, went down the stairs and to the well, where he jumped in with Kagome struggling in his arms. Kagome's mom, brother, and grandfather just witnessed all this for they were still standing infront of her door.

Sota: Should we be worried?

Kagome's mom: No. I think Inuyasha knows what he's doing. Besides he loves her, that's gotta be a step in the right direction.

Sota: Or a sign he's finally lost it.

**(With Inuyasha and Kagome)**

Once Inuyasha and Kagome made it back to the other side of the well he jumped out. Then Inuyasha sped off as fast as he could to his destination.

Kagome: Where are we going?

Inuyasha: You'll see.

It only took them a few minutes for them to get where they were going and once they did, Kagome was so surprised. Inuyasha then set her back on her feet.

Kagome: It's...It's...

Inuyasha: It's the tree I was bound to 50 years ago... It's also the place where I first met you.

Kagome: Inuyasha, why did you...?

Inuyasha: Come sit with me.

Inuyasha sat at the trunk of the tree and Kagome hesitantly joined him. It was silent at first. The two of them just sat there staring at the nights sky. Kagome was there fixing up her hair so she didn't look at total mess. It wasn't before long that Inuyasha decided to speak.

Inuyasha: Why is it that women are so confusing?

Kagome: Huh?

Inuyasha: They go around telling you that they love you and care for you. And when you feel like everything is absolutely perfect...Something bad happens. Then the next then you know you either get shot with an arrow that kept you asleep for 50 years or the girl you care for more than your own life runs away from you.

Kagome: Inuyasha...

She had never heard this side of Inuyasha before. He sounded like he was in alot of pain. But she wasn't sure if she could be the one to relief him of that pain since she was part of the cause.

Kagome: Inuyasha you may not understand this...but I did that for a reason.

Inuyasha: THEN WHY?!

Kagome jumped at his sudden outburst and he looked at her with anger and sadness in his eyes.

Inuyasha: WHY DID YOU RUN AWAY FROM ME KAGOME?!

Kagome: ...Because I...

Inuyasha: BECAUSE YOU WHAT?! WHAT COULD POSSIBLY BE THE REASON FOR YOU LEAVING ME LIKE THAT?!

Kagome: BECAUSE I'M NOT RIGHT FOR YOU INUYASHA!!

Inuyasha: ...What..?

Kagome: I'M JUST NOT THE RIGHT GIRL FOR YOU!!

She stood up with tears rolling down her eyes.

Kagome: Don't you see?! Everything you said about me was right! I am nothing but a stupid human! I only get in the way and I mess everything up. I messed up your fight with Naraku, I messed up my life at home, and I messed up my relationship with you! And even though you tried to fix things up between us I ran away from you like a coward!! I bet I made a wound in your heart that will probably never heal!!

Inuyasha just looked down.

Kagome: I even resorted to cutting myself for trying to relief the pain of my mistake! Just look at me! I look a disaster! My hair's a mess, I have cuts going up and down my arm which will probably leave permanent marks!! I haven't eaten or slept in days!! And it's all because I realized that I loved you so much!!

Inuyasha: Kagome...please...don't say anymore!!

Kagome No! I have to! You have to know that you were right and I was wrong! I am so stupid!! And I'm sorry for all the things I said, and all the pain I caused you!! But I know now that you deserve better than me!!

Inuyasha quickly grabbed her by the shoulder and held her tightly.

Inuyasha: Don't say that!! You're a wonderful woman Kagome!! I know you are!! And even if you weren't I wouldn't want anyone else!! I only love you Kagome and that's how it's going to stay!!

Kagome: No! I won't let you do this to yourself! I refuse to let myself be a burden to you!! I'm sorry Inuyasha! I love you!

She tried to pull away but Inuyasha held onto her tightly and gave her a fierce kiss. Everyone inch of passion and affection was expressed through his kiss. An overwelming feeling came over her and she couldn't control herself. She fell deep within his kiss but then she stopped herself and pulled away from his grasp then ran off as fast as she could.

Inuyasha: KAGOME!!

He ran off after her at a break neck speed.

The chase continued on for quite a while. He couldn't understand why he hadn't caught up to her yet. Either she tricked him and went another diretion or she was putting her powers to her running skills again.

Inuyasha(Thinking): You're wrong Kagome. I'm not perfect. I've made my mistakes too. I should have never drove you away. Now you've corrupted yourself to believing you're worthless. But I know you. The real you. I know the real woman inside you is there begging to be brought out, but you're afraid and refuse to bring her forth. I will wipe away your fears! And you will be mine!!

Kagome stopped running in order to take a break. She couldn't run for very long in this weakened state of hers. She fell down to her knees and let out all the emotions that were just waiting to come out.

She was so caught up in all her sorrow, she didn't hear footsteps coming toward her. She felt a presence and quickly turned around. The persons eyes bore into her mind like a heavy dagger. She felt like she couldn't move. But she wish she could. For the person standing infront of her she knew all too well. And she knew how dangerous they were.

Person: ...Sleep...

The person waved their hand infront of her face and the next thing she knew her chocolate colored eyes faded and she fell under a deep sleep.

The person looked at her with her bleeding arm, frail body, and endless tears spilling down her face.

Person( Thinking): Poor thing. She looks miserable. I don't know why... but I feel sympathy toward her.

The person then picked her up in it's arms and started to fly off. Inuyasha just arrived at the scene and saw Kagome being whisked away.

Inuyasha: Hey! Get back here!! Where the hell do you think you're going with Kagome?!

The person turned around and looked at him with a smirk. He couldn't believe who he saw. The next thing he knew, the person and Kagome disappeared into thin air.

Inuyasha looked in total shock. He punched a tree and watched as it fell over.

Inuyasha(Thinking): I don't believe!...I just can't believe it!...Sesshomaru kidnapped Kagome!!

He thought while one lone tear found its way down his cheek.

**OMG! I think this one might have been the saddest one I've written yet. If you want to see what'll happen to Kagome and what'll Inuyasha do, please send me a review. And the next chapter will be heading your way. **


	6. Wanted in more ways than one

**Ok here's the 6th part. Enjoy.**

**(Recap)**The person waved their hand infront of her face and the next thing she knew her chocolate colored eyes faded and she fell under a deep sleep.

The person looked at her with her bleeding arm, frail body, and endless tears spilling down her face.

Person( Thinking): Poor thing. She looks miserable. I don't know why... but I feel sympathy toward her.

The person then picked her up in it's arms and started to fly off. Inuyasha just arrived at the scene and saw Kagome being whisked away.

Inuyasha: Hey! Get back here!! Where the hell do you think you're going with Kagome?!

The person turned around and looked at him with a smirk. He couldn't believe who he saw. The next thing he knew, the person and Kagome disappeared into thin air.

Inuyasha looked in total shock. He punched a tree and watched as it fell over.

Inuyasha(Thinking): I don't believe!...I just can't believe it!...Sesshomaru kidnapped Kagome!!

He thought while one lone tear found its way down his cheek.

**(Continuing)**

**Kagome's pov**

She started to stir from her long sleep which was probably the best sleep she's had in a while. She sat up and looked around but it was too dark.

Kagome: Where am I? What happened?

She honestly couldn't remember what happened to her or where she could possibly be right now. As she tried to recall what happened she suddenly felt alot of pain on her arm where she was cutting herself and she grasped onto to it tightly but that's when she realized that it was bandaged.

Kagome(thinking): Who wrapped up my arm?! Ugh! I can't stand this anymore! What the heck is going on?!

Kagome being completely determined to get some answers slowly started to rise from whatever it was she was laying on and slowly started to walk around the area. She could feel carpeting under her feet so it seemed she was in some type of room. So she was hoping that maybe she could find a light switch.( I know that they didn't have light switches or even light bulbs in Inuyasha's time but I'm just gonna say that this place does so just work with me.)

She walked around the room slowly and steadily, hoping not to trip and fall over anything. She couldn't afford anymore injuries. Then finally after all her hard work she finally made it to the other side of the room.

She started feeling around the walls, trying to find a switch of some kind but it was taking forever, just when she was about to give up she finally found it. She flipped it on and looked around the room, it was absolutely beautiful. It looked fancier than those hotels she watched on vh1 where celebrities pay like five thousand dollars a night just to stay in them.

The carpet was a beautiful royal red with the walls being the same color. The curtains were a dark midnight blue that looked like they were made out of silk. And she finally discovered what it was she was laying on. For there in the middle of the room was a huge king size bed with midnight blue blankets and several black pillows up against the back board.

Kagome: This room...it's so beautiful.

Person: I'm glad you like it.

She quickly turned to where the voice came from and came face to face with Sesshomaru who walked out of the shadows. Then almost instantly all of her memories returned to her. Inuyasha coming to her house and bringing her back to his time, having a bit of an argument with him, and running away only to be found and kidnapped by Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: You shouldn't be out of bed yet. Your body is still weak from your ordeal.

She looked at him terrified for her life and he only looked at her with an expressionless face. Then with no sign or warning he stepped closer to her. Kagome's eyes widened and she started to scoot back.

Sesshomaru: Are you afraid of me? ( He asked while stepping even closer to her)

She started to scoot back but her back hit up against the wall and he put two arms on each side of her, cornering her.

Sesshomaru: Rest assured, I won't hurt you.

She was still terrified but she nodded her head to atleast signal to him that she was listening. Sesshomaru looked deep in her eyes and could tell that something was bothering her.

Sesshomaru: Kagome, that is your name right?

Kagome simply nodded her head.

Sesshomaru: You look as if you want to ask me something. Is something troubling you?

Kagome opened her mouth and tried to speak but the words just refused to come out. Seshomaru could tell that she was still scared. He gently brushed a finger across her face and traced the edges of her face with his nail. She was blushing like ten shades of red.

Sesshomaru: Don't be afraid to tell me.

Kagome: ...Wh..where am I? Why am I here? And more importantly...why are you here?

Sesshomaru: I was wondering when you were going to ask. You are in my castle of the western lands.

Kagome(thinking): WHAT?! I'm so far from my home...and from Inuyasha too.

Sesshomaru: To answer your second question, I don't exactly know why I brought you here. But I do know one thing...

He started to caress her face and cupped her cheek in his hand.

Sesshomaru: I didn't realize this before but... You are the most beautiful human I have ever laid eyes on.

Kagome didn't know whether to be flattered or frightened. All that she knew is that she didn't like where all this was going.

Kagome: Y...you still haven't explained...why you were in here with me?

Sesshomaru: I was watching you sleep. You're so beautiful when you sleep.

Kagome( Thinking): Well if that don't sound like a freakin stalker!!

Kagome: But wait...I thought you hated humans...why would you ever think that I am beautiful?

Sesshomaru: I do hate humans...but there's something special about you...something captivating...For some reason I'm drawn to you...and I've been able to resist taking you for myself...until now.

Sesshomaru started to get closer and closer to Kagome, and with her still being trapped against the wall she couldn't even move. He looked like he was trying to kiss her. She tried to push him away but he didn't even move an inch. Then at that very second where he looked like he was going to advance on her there was a knock on the door.

Sesshomaru stopped himself and growled while Kagome let out a mental sigh of relief.

Kagome(Thinking): Oh thank god!

Sesshomaru: Enter! ( He said in a irritated tone while pushing himself off of Kagome.)

The door opened slowly and Jaken appeared.

Kagome(Thinking): I never thought I would be happy to see this ugly little toad!

Jaken: I'm sorry if I'm interrupting sir. I was looking all over the castle for you and one of the servants told me you were in here so I came as quickly as I could but it was kinda hard because someone cleaned the stairs without my knowledge and I kept falling down them numerous times, I even got a scar on my arm from the fifth time I fell and broke my finger the seventeenth time but...

Sesshomaru: **Get to the point Jaken!!**

Jaken and Kagome both jumped after he elevated his voice. When he saw Kagome shiver with fear he walked over to her and slowly petted her head while letting her strains of hair run through his fingers. She was blushing madly.

Jaken: Oh yes forgive me sir! The dinner you asked us to prepared is finished sir.

Sesshomaru: Excellent.

He then looked back at Kagome and could tell she had no idea what was going on.

Sesshomaru: Kagome, tonight you'll be joining me for dinner.

Kagome(Thinking): Say wha? ( She said with a shocked look on her face)

Sesshomaru: Jaken, pick out a kimono for Kagome. Make sure it's made out of the finest materials.

Jaken: Very well sir.

Kagome: But wait a minute Sesshomaru I...

Sesshomaru: You will attend dinner with me.( He said with a slightly harsh tone.)

Kagome: ..Ok.. ( She said alittle scared)

Sesshomaru smirked then he and Jaken left her room. Kagome let out the breath she was holding in her lungs all this time and slid down to the floor. Trying to let everything that happened sink in.

Kagome(Thinking): How did I ever get in this mess? I already have problems with Inuyasha. I can't imagine what he'll say when he finds his brother hitting on me! Inuyasha...where are you... ... I need you...

**Inuyasha's pov**

Inuyasha: I don't believe this bullshit!! What would Sesshomaru want her for?! He hates humans!! He'd better not touch her or I swear I'll kill him!

Inuyasha ran rapidly through the forest. Still following Kagome's scent as it lingered in the air.

Inuyasha(Thinking): I have to hurry and find her. It won't be long before her scent disappears! Hang on Kagome! I'm coming for you...just wait for me!

**Kagome's POV**

Jaken brought Kagome a kimono and placed it on her bed and walked out. Kagome was in the other room taking a bath. She smelled like blood and dirt. Not the best smell in the world. But she wasn't taking the bath for Sesshomaru, it wasn't like she was trying to impress him or anything...she just didn't want to stink.

After her bath she stepped back into her room and saw the kimono laid out for her. She would never admit this outloud but she loved it.

Kagome(Thinking): That smelly old toad has good fashion cents after all. He really should work on his own clothes though. He looks like he's wearing a dress he fished out the garbage!

It was a dark blue kimono with white flower all around it and a red sash to go with it along with some straw sandals. She wasn't really thrilled about the sandals but atleast they matched more than her school shoes.. She got dressed and left her hair down. Then Jaken came to her door and escorted her to where she and the lord would be dining.

Jaken led her down to the dinning room and she felt like she was going to pass out. The room was huge! Servants were running around all over the place trying to make sure everything was perfect, setting down all different kinds of foods, fine china and everything. The table was beautifully set, and everything just looked glamorous. And to top things off, there at the very end of the table was none other than Kagome's best friend Sesshomaru. And sitting next to him was the young girl, Rin.

The little girl gave her alittle comfort but, Kagome was still alittle hesitant to sit down. But there were like five of his servants who came over to her and pushed her infront of a seat and pushed her down into it. Ironically they sat her in the chair right across from Sesshomaru's. But the servants were being really nice about it. One even massaged her shoulders to make her relax. Then they started to put plates and glasses infront of her and put a whole bunch of food on her plate. And even filled her glass with wine. Once everything was set, the servants went away almost instantly. Kagome was stunned.

Kagome(thinking): I don't even think a king has gotten this kind of treatment...

Kagome sat there and looked at the food in front of her and despite the fact that her stomach was pretty much begging her to eat even a tiny portion of what was infront of her. She didn't want to. After everything that's happened to her so far, she was just too shy and nervous to eat.

Sesshomaru: I know you must be famished. Judging by the physical appearance I saw you in when I first saw you, I figured you hadn't eaten in weeks. Please eat, don't be shy.

Kagome looked at him alittle shyly but decided that since it been a while she would eat. But she didn't touch any of her wine and Sesshomaru noticed.

Sesshomaru: Kagome what's the matter? You've haven't drank not a single drop of your wine.

Kagome: Umm...yeah see about that...I'm kinda too young to drink.

Sesshomaru: What do you mean? Even the smallest of children are able to drink even just alitte bit of wine. What prevents you from doing so?

Kagome(thinking): Oh yeah...That whole drinking law probably won't be invented for another hundred years or so...

Kagome: Well...you see...Where I come from people aren't allowed to drink wine or anything of the nature until they're 21.

Sesshomaru(Thinking): Damn! That might cause a problem.

Rin: WHAT! But I drink all the time. Lord Sesshomaru lets me have some whenever I'm thirsty.

Kagome(Thinking and shivering):...I'm scared...

Sesshomaru: Such a ridiculous rule! Well you aren't in your time right now, it won't hurt to drink just alittle. Please drink up.

Kagome gave him a suspicious look.

Kagome(Thinking): I already told him I couldn't drink it, but he keeps telling me to. He's too determined. Why does he want me to drink this so badly?

She then noticed that he hasn't had any of his wine either. She knew something was up now and she was going to find out what.

Kagome: Well ok if you insist.

Rin: YAY!

Kagome grabbed the glass and she took a few small sips. She noticed Sesshomaru eyes lit up after she had done so. Then she grabbed her fork and purposely dropped it on the floor.

Kagome(Nervously): Opps! Dropped the fork. I'd better go get it!

Kagome then duck under the table and then she spit out the wine into the plant right next to her. She was able to store the wine into her cheeks without him noticing.

She picked up that little trick whenever Inuyasha tried to cook. She would just take a bite then be like " HEY LOOK OVER THERE!!" Inuyasha would look and she would just quickly spit it out and just give him an innocent smile.

Kagome(Thinking): Now we'll see why you were so anxious for me to drink this.

She grabbed the fork and sat back down in her seat.

Sesshomaru: Servants! Bring forth another fork for Lady Kagome.

Kagome(Thinking): Lady Kagome?

She almost felt flattered by him calling her Lady Kagome. Almost. The servants brought another fork and she continued to eat her meal.

The dinner has gone on for about an half an hour and things were getting pretty awkward. Sesshomaru kept giving her these strange, seductive looks as he kept staring deeply into her eyes. And he watched nearly every move she made. If she would even touch her napkin, even just alittle bit he would look. Things were just getting alittle too awkward for her. She had decided that she has finally had enough so she rose up from her seat, and as predicted, Sesshomaru watched her.

Kagome: May...I please be excused? I'm very full from all your delicious food and now I am quite tired. May I please return to my room?

She was trying to sound as polite as possible so that way it would be harder for him to refuse. He already seemed infatuated with her, and with her sounding as cute as she did, it would probably be hard for him to resist.

Sesshomaru: Yes you may...I glad you enjoyed your meal. You have a nice sleep dear Kagome.

Kagome: Umm...Thanks?

Then with no hesitation Kagome some what fast walked to her room.

Rin: She's funny Lord Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: Indeed. She is.

...

Kagome: Fhew! Thank god that's over!!

Kagome went to the closet to see if there was anything more comfortable for her to sleep in and the only thing she could find was a white silk dress that was lacy and came slightly above her knees.

Kagome(thinking): I didn't even know they had lingerie in the feudal era! But I guess if anyone was going to own some it figures it would be this guy.

But luckily for her, she also found a pair of comfortable shorts she could put on underneath. So she changed into her clothes and climbed into her bed, hoping to get some sort rest then find a way out of this castle.

**About 2 hours later**

Kagome was fast asleep, fully content in her dreams where she imagined Inuyasha and herself living an enjoyable and happy life together. Free of all the drama, sadness, and pain they've already had to endure. Just living a simple life together. Just the two of them. But suddenly her pleasant dreams were being interrupted.

Being the light sleeper that Kagome is, she could hear the sound of her door slowly creaking open. She slightly opened up one eye, trying to see who it was coming toward her, but she couldn't see them for it was too dark. She started to get frightened when the person started to crawl up her bed, and close to her body.

The next thing she knew, she felt an arm snake around her waist and a tongue on her neck. She felt chills go all the way up her spine as he caressed her stomach.

Kagome(Thinking): WHAT THE HELL?!

Then before she had anytime to react to his first action, he had pulled her face close, and kissed her roughly.

Kagome(Thinking):...**OH my god!!**

Kagome screamed and squirmed underneath him and once he noticed she was awake, he stopped.

Sesshomaru: Kagome?! What are you still doing up?!

Kagome: WHAT HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN MY ROOM?! IN MY BED?!

Sesshomaru: You shouldn't even be awake! The potion should have had you asleep for well over 8 hours!

Kagome(Thinking): ...Potion?

Kagome then thought back to the wine, and gasped. She now knew why he wanted her to drink it so badly.

Kagome: YOU PUT THAT POTION IN MY DRINK TO PUT ME TO SLEEP SO I WON'T BE ABLE TO DEFEND MYSELF WHILE YOU WALTZ IN HERE TRYING TO MAKE OUT WITH ME?! YOU CRUEL HEARTED BASTARD!!

Sesshomaru: IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!!

Kagome looked at him scared. After seeing her frightened face he tried to calm down.

Sesshomaru: I just...I knew that you wouldn't let me. After how I always hated humans and how I went after my pathetic half-breed brother all the time, who you seem to love so much. I just knew you wouldn't let have this moment with you.

Kagome: Well if you knew I loved him, then why would you do this?!

Sesshomaru: Because Kagome, you deserve more that my half witted brother. And I know once you've spent some time with me, you would grow to love me even more than you do Inuyasha.

Kagome: NEVER!!

Sesshomaru: WHY KAGOME?!

Sesshomaru then pressed her down roughly onto the bed and put his whole body on top of her while holding her wrist above her head. She looked at him terrified.

Sesshomaru: I AM TWICE AS MUCH..NO THREE TIMES BETTER THAN MY STUPID BROTHER HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY LOVE HIM OVER ME?!

Kagome: Because he's sweet to me. He protects me with his life. And he truly cares for me...and he...loves me...I only wish I had realized that sooner.

Sesshomaru: Well maybe after tonight...you will change your mind.

Kagome:...What...do you mean?

Sesshomaru, came down even closer to her. And gave her the strangest look as his eyes glowed a slightly brighter yellow.

Kagome was terrified.

Kagome: This stare...I know this stare...Inuyasha warned me about it.

**Flashback**

Inuyasha had just finished killing off a demon who had just tried to put his hands on Kagome. She sat there on the ground crying, holding on tightly to her own body as Inuyasha went over to her and held her in a warm embrace. She clinged onto his kimono

Inuyasha: Kagome I am so sorry...Are you alright?

Kagome just simply nodded her head and clung on harder to him.

Inuyasha: Did he...I mean was he able to...?

Kagome: No...

Inuyasha(Thinking): Thank god...(Speaking) Kagome you have got to keep a look out for the signs when a demon is in this type of condition and is advancing on you. Here, I'll tell you what you need to know.

He sat Kagome up while still keeping his arm wrapped around her and started to speak.

Inuyasha: First you'll notice that a demon's behavior and personality starts to change...especially toward women. They'll start to act sweeter and more generously toward you. Trying to get your affections. Then when it's dark, and their hormones are at their peak. They will literally hunt down the woman they seek. Then they will do whatever it takes to corner you, so that way even if you don't want to do it, you can't get away. Then the last and most crucial thing you must notice is that their eyes glow a slightly brighter color than they usually are. If you see this...you run as fast as you can. Because if you don't notice the sighs, and don't get away by the time they're at this stage...you may lose the thing most precious to you...

**End flashback**

Kagome:...Oh my god...He's...He's...

Sesshomaru: Now you will be mine.( He said with a somewhat evil smirk.)

Kagome then knew how dangerous this situation just became and in a panic she quickly kicked Sesshomaru in the groin. He gasped out in pain and she pushed him off with all her might. Then she ran out the room and down the halls

Kagome: THIS FREAKIN BASTARD IS IN HEAT!! HELP SOMEBODY!!

Sesshomaru ran out the room and chased after her.

Sesshomaru: YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE ME!!

Kagome looked at him frightened and ran as fast as she could.

Kagome: INUYASHA PLEASE HELP ME!!

Then out of nowhere there was a huge explosion that went off right infront on her. She quickly came to a stop. The wall infront of her had been blow open! And from the rubble, her champion emerged.

Inuyasha: KAGOME!!

Kagome looked at him so shocked. She had never been so happy to see him in her entire life. Tears started to spill from her eyes and she quickly ran over to him and he held her tightly.

Inuyasha: Did he hurt you?

Kagome: ...No...

Inuyasha: I'm sorry Kagome. I should've been there to protect you. ( Thinking) I'm just glad you weren't hurt.

Sesshomaru showed up shortly after. Inuyasha looked at him with the harshest glare he had ever giving anyone, as Kagome stood there crying in his arms.

Inuyasha:...I can smell your scent all over her...And I can also tell...you're in heat...You dirty bastard!

Sesshomaru glared at him.

Inuyasha: It's time we settled things once and for all!

**Ok that's the 6th part. Sorry it took so long but the story was kinda long and it took me forever to figure out how I was going to write it. If you want to see what happens between Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sesshomaru now, then please write me a review. And stayed tuned for the next one. Later days.**


	7. Unbelievable!

**( Recap)**Kagome: INUYASHA PLEASE HELP ME!!

Then out of nowhere there was a huge explosion that went off right infront on her. She quickly came to a stop. The wall infront of her had been blow open! And from the rubble, her champion emerged.

Inuyasha: KAGOME!!

Kagome looked at him so shocked. She had never been so happy to see him in her entire life. Tears started to spill from her eyes and she quickly ran over to him and he held her tightly.

Inuyasha: Did he hurt you?

Kagome: ...No...

Inuyasha: I'm sorry Kagome. I should've been there to protect you. ( Thinking) I'm just glad you weren't hurt.

Sesshomaru showed up shortly after. Inuyasha looked at him with the harshest glare he had ever giving anyone, as Kagome stood there crying in his arms.

Inuyasha:...I can smell your scent all over her...And I can also tell...you're in heat...You dirty bastard!

Sesshomaru glared at him.

Inuyasha: It's time we settled things once and for all!

**(Continuing)**

Sesshomaru: Heh! Are you challenging me?

Inuyasha: Well I'm not asking you to dance!

Inuyasha then pulled out his sword and pointed it at him.

Sesshomaru: You honestly think you can beat me?

Inuyasha: No. I **know** I can.

Sesshomaru growled.

Sesshomaru: Your arrogance will be the very thing that gets you killed, little brother!

Sesshomaru then brought out his sword and ran toward him. Inuyasha quickly pushed Kagome away and blocked Sesshomaru's attack with his sword.

Kagome: Inuyasha!!

Inuyasha: Stay...back...Kagome..!( He said while struggling to block)

Kagome watched in fear as she saw the two brothers fighting each other...both fighting for her.

Inuyasha: You'll pay for what you did! How dare you even attempt to touch Kagome!!

Sesshomaru: Well last time I checked, she doesn't belong to you. I can touch her if I want to. In fact I already did. Right before you got here, I shared a loving, passionate kiss with Kagome.

Inuyasha looked at him really surprised and Sesshomaru took that as his chance and punched him dead in the face. Inuyasha was flung across the hall and hit the wall, causing a huge dent in it. Kagome gasped and ran over to him, slightly holding him up.

Kagome: Inuyasha...Are you ok?

Inuyasha: Is it true...?

Kagome: Is what true?

Inuyasha: Did you...did you really kiss him?

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and glared at him.

Kagome: No! I don't even like him! I have no reason for kissing him...he forced himself on me!

Sesshomaru(Smirking): Kagome you don't have to lie. You know that we shared a passionate night together.

Kagome: SHUT UP YOU HORNY FREAK!!

Sesshomaru(Thinking): Horny? What the hell does that mean?!

Kagome: You know damn well that you didn't even come close to getting that far with me!! Except for in your dreams!!

Inuyasha: Stop coming up with fake stories! Especially ones that'll never come true!! For if you ever touch Kagome again I swear I'll cut your head clean off!!

Sesshomaru: Dear little brother, does it bother you that I'm getting closer to Kagome? Maybe even closer than you are? Are you frightened that one day I will make my move and she will leave you? Forever leaving you in the loneliness of your mind for ever thinking that you and her could ever be together?

Inuyasha: ...Shut up!

Sesshomaru: It's not even a contest. You two already don't get along so it makes it easier for me. You two will never be together! She'll belong to me!!

Inuyasha: I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP!!

Inuyasha then swung his sword.

Inuyasha: WINDSCAR!!

Sesshomaru wasn't expecting it, and it hit him dead on. The force was so great that it crashed him through the wall and flung him all the way outside to the courtyard on the side of his castle. Inuyasha ran to the new, recently made hole in the wall and glared down at him.

Inuyasha: Kagome will never belong to you...**YOU HEAR ME!! NEVER!! SHE BELONGS TO ME!! KAGOME IS MINE AND MINE ALONE!! YOU WILL NEVER TAKE HER FROM ME!!**

Inuyasha then jumped down from the ledge and ran toward him. Kagome sat there surprised. She never heard him sound so serious...so determined. He was so willing to fight for her. He truly wanted her love, and now she starting to think...that she wants it back. Whether she deserves it or not or how selfish it may sound. She knows now, that she wants Inuyasha to love her. But after everything she's done, will he?

Inuyasha held out his sword, ready to go for a straight stab to Sesshomaru's chest. Sesshomaru quickly got off the ground and blocked with his sword. He pushed off Inuyasha's sword and cut him on his stomach. Inuyasha screamed and was flung back and he harshly hit the ground. After hearing Inuyasha's scream, Kagome quickly went to the other side of the castle and ran out on the balcony and saw Inuyasha wounded on the ground, with Sesshomaru approaching him. He leaned over his wounded little brother and smirked.

Sesshomaru: Stop fighting it and just admit it. You're not right for Kagome. She deserves much better than you.

Inuyasha: Well if she deserves better than me, then you're already out of the running!

Sesshomaru growled and his eyes lit up a bright red. Then he raised his sword and pointed it straight for his heart. Kagome gasped, praying that Sesshomaru wouldn't kill him but she knew better.

Sesshomaru(With a evil smirk): With you out of the way. Kagome will belong to me.

Inuyasha looked at him with a glare.

Sesshomaru: Die!

Sesshomaru raised his sword and was about to stab right through his heart, when all of a sudden he was stopped by something flying right past his face and scratching the side of his cheek. He look to where the object came from and was surprised to see Kagome there with a bow in her hand and another arrow ready to launch. Luckily for her, one of the solders that Inuyasha knocked out trying to get to her had a bow and arrows that she was able to use.

Kagome: Sesshomaru if you touch even one more hair on his head I swear I'll kill you!

Sesshomaru looked somewhat surprised.

Inuyasha: Kagome...

Inuyasha stared at her, with a slight bit of fear elevating through his blood. But it wasn't because of how harshly she said the words, but the way she looked when she said them. Her eyes, which usually had a soft look to them were now piercing... and deadly. If they didn't know Kagome for being the sweet hearted person she is, they would be trembling in fear right now, just because of the look in her eyes. But he was even more shocked by how defensive she was being toward him. It would be almost flattering, if it weren't so scary. She slowly pulled the arrow back even further, no hesitation being shown in her piercing eyes.

Kagome: Get away from him.

Sesshomaru knew that with this anger fueling her blood, she would fire if he didn't listen to her. He didn't want to be shot down by his only love, so he obeyed her and slowly stepped away. Inuyasha was shocked. But then he started to laugh.

Sesshomaru(Glaring): And just what the hell is so funny!!

Inuyasha: Hahaha! It's just that, after how tough you made yourself look all these years, it's incredible that you're letting a human threaten you. And even worse, you're listening to everything she's telling you to do! You weakling.

Sesshomaru(Through clenched teeth): She's doing all this for you! You should be thanking her for saving your ass you worthless...!

Sesshomaru started to raise his sword, but the minute he did, he was shot with another arrow. And this time it hit him in the arm and started to burn his shirt and his flesh. He was so surprised. He didn't think she would actually hit him. Sesshomaru looked at the arrow planted in his shoulder and pulled it out then slowly looked up at Kagome.

Sesshomaru:...I...can't believe you shot an arrow at me.

Kagome stood with another arrow ready to fire.

Sesshomaru: After the ways I treated you...

Kagome: **The ways you treated me?!** You mean by kidnapping me, trying to drug me, then do god knows what with my unconscious body?!

Sesshomaru: I TOOK CARE OF YOU!! I COULD HAVE LEFT YOU OUT THERE TO DIE, BUT I DIDN'T AND THIS IS HOW YOU THANK ME?!

Kagome: I will not just stand here and watch you kill...the man I love...

Inuyasha looked at her surprised. Sesshomaru's eyes grew an even deeper red and so did his golden eyes.

Sesshomaru: You will pay for your treachery... YOU DECEITFUL WOMAN!! IF YOU WON'T LOVE ME, YOU WON'T LOVE ANYONE!!

Sesshomaru then swung his sword and fired a blast at her. Kagome screamed and Inuyasha quickly jumped up. He fired his windscar at Sesshomaru's blast and deflected it, but his help came alittle late. The blast still hit the edges of the balcony and it was now starting to fall.

Kagome: AHH! INUYASHA HELP ME!!

Inuyasha started to run toward her, but was quickly cut off by Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: STOP INTERFERING!!

Then the two of their swords clashed again, while the balcony was still falling off the side of the building and Kagome wasn't able to climb back inside for if she moved, the balcony would come straight down.

Inuyasha: Get outta my WAY!!

The two brother continually shot blasts at one another. One trying to save Kagome, the other trying to kill her. But the balcony was already taking care of that part, because she was still slipping to her doom. The balcony slid even more, to the point where Kagome was shaken off. She quickly grabbed the railing of balcony and held on for dear life. But her arms are still wounded from her cutting herself, so it was hard to hold herself up. And she didn't know how much longer she could keep it up.

Once Inuyasha saw her merely dangling by a thread he tried his hardest to get past Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: What's the matter Inuyasha? Afraid that you beloved will fall to her death? Her blood staining the ground and knowing you were responsible for it all!

Inuyasha's eyes then started to glow a bright red.

Inuyasha: FUCK YOU!! YOU'RE GOING TO ROT IN THE SEVEN PITS OF HELL!! AND I'LL BE SURE TO BE THE ONE TO SEND YOU THERE!! **ADAMANT BARRAGE!!**

Sesshomaru was too close to block and was stabbed by the many pieces of adamant that came flying from his sword. The force of his attack was so strong that it flung him back, and knocked him into dozens of trees, knocking them all down. Inuyasha's eyes returned to normal and he was flashed back to reality when he heard Kagome screaming. Inuyasha ran to her as fast as he could.

Inuyasha: KAGOME!

Kagome: Inuyasha! I can't hold on anymore!!

Inuyasha then looked at the balcony and saw that it was barely hanging onto the edge.

Inuyasha(Thinking): That thing isn't going to last much longer! I've got to get her off fast before that whole thing comes tumbling down... With her on it!

Inuyasha then stood right under her and held his arms out.

Inuyasha: Kagome! You're gonna have to jump!

Kagome: WHAT THE HELL!! ARE YOU CRAZY!!

Inuyasha: You have to! It's not going to last much longer! You'll fall if you keep holding onto it!!

Kagome: I'LL FALL IF I JUMP!!

Inuyasha: No you won't. I'll catch you!

Kagome looked down and saw that it was atleast a two story drop. Tears started to fall from her eyes out of fear.

Kagome: I...I can't do it!! I'm scared!! I'm gonna die!!

Inuyasha: Don't talk like that!! You know I would never let anything happen to you! I've put my life on the line to protect you from any and all kinds of vicious demons! And I'll be damned if this is the way you die!!

Kagome: I just can't do it! I'm too scared!! Ahhh!!( She screamed as the ledge started to fall more)

Inuyasha: Don't be afraid! I'll be right here to catch you!... You just have to trust me...

Kagome looked down at him slightly skeptical, unsure of what she should do.

Inuyasha: Do you trust me Kagome?

She looked directly into his eyes and saw the determination in his eyes, but even more, she saw the sadness in his eyes. He truly felt like Kagome didn't trust him. And this was probably the ultimate test.

Kagome(whispering to herself):...What do I do...?

The ledge started to fall even more. Kagome looked at it and it was hanging on by a small piece of cement. But she still was afraid to jump. She knew that she could trust Inuyasha. It was just her fear that was holding her back. As she contemplated whether or not to jump, the balcony slowly started to slip. She's out of time, she's gotta make a choice now. Or else she's gonna die.

Kagome: Looks like I only got one choice.

Kagome mustered up all her courage and jumped off, just as soon as the balcony started to fall down. She let out the biggest scream her lungs would allow her. Inuyasha's eyes widened, he honestly didn't think she was going to do it. She proved that she really does trust him. So he wasn't going to let her down. Literally. He jumped up into the air and caught her softly in his arms, then gently landed on the ground, while the balcony crumbled to pieces. Kagome was holding on to his kimono as if her life depended on it. Which it did.

Kagome unburied her face from his chest and looked at him.

Kagome: I really do trust you, Inuyasha...And I'm sorry if I ever made you feel like I didn't.

He looked at her surprised but then smiled.

Inuyasha: Kagome... I love you.

Kagome(With a bright smile): I love you too, Inuyasha.

His eyes lightened up just by her saying that to him. Hearing those sweet words escape her lips that which he never thought would happen, just shined a new light on him. Inuyasha couldn't be any happier than he was right now. That is until, Sesshomaru once again emerged from the shadows. All the pieces of adamant had been taken out of his chest, which he must've painstakingly took out himself. And he was barely keeping himself from falling face first into the ground.

Sesshomaru: Heh...I bet you feel so fortunate for saving you so called woman, don't you?

Inuyasha just glared at him.

Sesshomaru(With a evil smirk): Well we'll see how fortunate you are...when she's forced against you!!

Sesshomaru then brought out his poisonous green whip and wrapped it around Kagome and flung her towards him.

Inuyasha: KAGOME!

Sesshomaru pulled her super close to his body and gave her the most evil looking smile she had ever seen. She was beyond frightened.

Sesshomaru: After this moment, you will wish you were dead!

Sesshomaru then plunged his claws into his own arms, getting alot of blood onto his fingers. Then he forced her head back and drew a symbol on her forehead, then forced her to drink some of his own blood.

Inuyasha stood there in shock and terror.

Kagome's eyes started to roll back and her body glowed an ominous red. Then before long her eyes glowed a powerful red and her nails grew longer and sharper. The process was very painful for her, but it was finally complete. She glared at Inuyasha with her frightful glowing eyes and newly made fangs. Inuyasha honestly didn't know what to think. She was utterly terrifying.

Inuyasha: Wha...WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!

Sesshomaru: I cast an old demons spell on her. She is now under my control. And since I was the one who cast the spell, she is now willing to completely my biggest desires. And my biggest desire right now...**IS TO SEE YOU DEAD!**

Kagome then ran to Inuyasha with amazing speed and started slashing her claws at him. Inuyasha didn't want to hurt her so he just kept scooting back while dodging all her attacks.

Inuyasha: Kagome! Don't do this!!

Sesshomaru: It's no use! So long as the spell holds you will never be able to reach out to her. The only way you can stop her would be to kill her. But I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be able to do that now would you? Once you're dead, she will forever be in my control!!

Inuyasha would have replied with a smart comeback but he was too busy trying to make sure his head wasn't cut clean off by Kagome's claws.

Inuyasha: Kagome, please stop!

Kagome continued slashing at him, but tears started to run down her eyes. She could see and feel everything she was doing. But had no control of her body. After witnessing that, Inuyasha came to a slow stop, which gave Kagome the chance to stab him in the chest. He gasped as he felt the sharpness of her claws puncturing his internal organs. Then with all her strength, she pushed him down to the ground. She hovered over him with her hand raised above her head, ready to deliver the final blow.

Sesshomaru(Thinking evilly): Yes, that's right dear Kagome. End his life. End it with your very own hands. Then, he'll never interfere with us again. We can finally be together as one.

Kagome cried endlessly as she was about to deliver one last strike. Inuyasha tried to think of anyway to free her. Even if it meant dying in the process, he could never live with himself if Kagome would forever be trapped under Sesshomaru's spell. It was obvious that Kagome was still trapped in there somewhere, for she was crying for him.

Inuyasha(thinking): Wait...that's it! Kagome is still in there deep down. If I can find a way to reach her, then maybe her true self can return.

Kagome raised her hand higher.

Kagome:...I...I'm...so..rry

Then she forced her hand down. Inuyasha quickly grabbed it and held it tight. Kagome brought down her other hand. He quickly grabbed that one as well. Then with his thumb he wiped away the symbol off her forehead. Then he pulled her down on top of him and made their lips meet. Kagome's eyes were wide with surprise. His kiss was so soft...so sweet...so amazingly passionate. He had never kissed her like this before. It was so intense, yet delicate. She could feel something overpowering her. Deep down inside, his kiss was reaching out to her. She was trying to come back to her true self. Her eyes started to fade from red to white, and then her brown eyes returned. And that's where Sesshomaru was surprised.

Sesshomaru: It's impossible... How was he able to break my spell so easily?!

Once Kagome was back to her normal self she started to kiss him back. He took that as the sign that she had returned to him once again. He slowly released her and she looked at him with a smile. He returned it.

Kagome: Thank you, Inuyasha.

He just nodded. Her smile became even bigger, that is until a sickened look appeared on her face. She quickly got off of Inuyasha and went off to the side and threw up. She purged out her insides for quite awhile until finally she stopped. She sat on her knees, trying to re-catch her breath. Then Inuyasha noticed that she had coughed up nothing but blood. And it didn't smell like hers at all.

Kagome: Ah! What's wrong with me?

Inuyasha: Nothing. It must be Sesshomaru blood. Once you returned back to your true self, your body must've rejected his blood.

But strangely enough, even though Sesshomaru's blood had left her body, she still had claws and fangs. She used that to her advantage.

Kagome: It's time I got even.

Kagome then lunged at Sesshomaru, to his surprise, and slashed up his face. Then she scratched him on the arms, legs, chest, and just pretty much everywhere. When Kagome was done, Sesshomaru stood there hardly keeping himself up, Inuyasha then pulled out his sword and aimed it at him.

Inuyasha: I told you we were going to settle the score...Looks like I win. WINDSCAR!!

Then a large yellow light went straight for Sesshomaru, and he was too weak to block it. It hit him straight on. The sky lit up from the brightness of Inuyasha's attack and it soon faded as soon as the attack did. Sesshomaru sat there barely breathing, while Kagome and Inuyasha walked up to him and hovered over him.

Sesshomaru: Well...What are you waiting for?...You've finally beaten me... so finish the job.

Inuyasha:...No...

Sesshomaru looked at him alittle surprised.

Inuyasha: ...I hate you so much, and I'm sickened you call you my brother but... after seeing what you've become, you're not even worth killing anymore. You're nothing but a shame to our family, and killing you would only bring disgrace to me. You don't met up to the standard of death. So I'm just going to leave you here to wallow in your own blood. Kagome...Let's go home.

Inuyasha then grabbed Kagome's hand and walked away from Sesshomaru. Leaving him completely and utterly defeated. The two of them started to walk back to the village where Sango, Shippo, and Miroku eagerly await their return, but were stopped when Kagome fell to her knees, holding a hand over her chest.

Inuyasha: Kagome! What's wrong?( He said while holding her)

Kagome: It's nothing. I'm just alittle tired that's all.

He could understand why. She's been through alot these past few days. So without a second thought, even though his body was weak as well, he picked her up in his arms and started carrying her back to the village.

Kagome: Inuyasha, what are you doing?! I didn't want you to carry me. You're already tired enough as it is I'll be fine. Please put me down.

Inuyasha: Aw shut up! If I want to carry you, then I'm gonna carry you damnit! You don't have to worry about me. My body can hold up much longer than yours can, so don't worry about it...It's the least I could do for you, Kagome...for all the pain and suffering I put you through.

Kagome:...Inuyasha I...

Inuyasha: Shhh...don't speak. We'll talk about it more later. Right now, just get some rest.

Kagome: I...ummm...Ok...

Then it wasn't before long before she was sound asleep. Inuyasha smiled as he looked down on her sleep face. She looked so beautiful. He was so glad to have met a woman like Kagome. And he wouldn't give her up for anything in the world... After a few more hours, Inuyasha finally made it back to the village.

Inuyasha: Kagome, open your eyes. Look.

She slowly opened her eyes and saw they were right back at the village again.

Kagome: It feels good to be back again. I missed this place so much.

Inuyasha started walking back to the hut where his friends were staying but suddenly he was elbowed in the back. This sudden attack cause him to loosen his grip on Kagome. Which gave the person their chance. They went right infront of him, grabbed Kagome from his arms, and ran off at break neck speed.

Inuyasha: WHAT THE HELL?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME!! COME BACK HERE WITH HER YOU DIRTY WOLF!!

Koga: Thanks for bringing back my rose, mutt! I knew you would obey your master!

Kagome: PUT ME DOWN NOW!! INUYASHA, HELP ME!!

But before long Koga disappeared in a big tornado. Inuyasha first stood there dumbfounded. Then he punched the ground so hard the whole village thought they were having an earthquake!

Inuyasha: I DON'T BELIEVE THIS BULLSHIT!! I JUST GOT HER BACK AND THEN THE MANGY WOLF COMES AND KIDNAPS HER TOO?! I SWEAR IF THIS HAPPENS ONE MORE TIME, I'M GONNA STAB SOMEONE IN THE FREAKIN' THROAT!! THIS IS JUST **UNBELIEVABLE!!**

**Well that's number 7. Sorry it took so long, you know how hard it is to get stories out and your worrying about school all the time. If you want to see what happens next, please send me a review. And chapter 8 should be out soon. Bye.**


	8. A series of unfortunate events

**Hey you guys! I finally came out with chapter 8. I know you guys have been waiting for it for a long time and I'm soooooo sorry I made you wait so long. I promise to try to get the next one out faster. But I hope you enjoy this one.**

**(Recap)**Inuyasha started walking back to the hut where his friends were staying but suddenly he was elbowed in the back. This sudden attack cause him to loosen his grip on Kagome. Which gave the person their chance. They went right infront of him, grabbed Kagome from his arms, and ran off at break neck speed.

Inuyasha: WHAT THE HELL?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME!! COME BACK HERE WITH HER YOU DIRTY WOLF!!

Koga: Thanks for bringing back my rose, mutt! I knew you would obey your master!

Kagome: PUT ME DOWN NOW!! Inuyasha, HELP ME!!

But before long Koga disappeared in a big tornado. Inuyasha first stood there dumbfounded. Then he punched the ground so hard the whole village thought they were having an earthquake!

Inuyasha: I DON'T BELIEVE THIS BULLSHIT!! I JUST GOT HER BACK AND THEN THE MANGY WOLF COMES AND KIDNAPS HER TOO?! I SWEAR IF THIS HAPPENS ONE MORE TIME, I'M GONNA STAB SOMEONE IN THE FREAKIN' THROAT!! THIS IS JUST **UNBELIEVABLE!!**

**(Continuing)**

Koga ran off at break neck speed, with Kagome pounding his back trying to free herself from his grip.

Kagome: Koga! You let me go right now or I swear to god I will shoot an arrow in your ass!

Koga: My dear sweet Kagome. I don't think your capable of such things.

Kagome(Glaring): Don't test me! You don't know what I can do, but your about to find out!

Koga: You'll be happier once we get home.

Kagome: I don't live with you so don't make it sound like we do!

Koga: My dear you really need to calm down.

Kagome: I'll calm down when you let me go!

She then angrily bit into his shoulder so much that she drew blood.

Koga: AHHHHHHHH!

Out of impulse he dropped Kagome onto the ground. She spat up some of the blood that was caught in her mouth and ran off as fast as she could.

Kagome(Thinking): I won't let this happen again! I don't want to be held against my will. I will show these boys that I am more than just a freakin prize! Inuyasha, I sure hope you find this.

Kagome then pulled out one of her scared arrows and put her own spirit energy around it. Then she made a string of energy and tied it to the arrow, while holding on to the opposite end. Sadly it was soon after than she was found by none other than Koga. She hid the arrow with her powers so he couldn't sense it or the string.

Kagome(Thinking): My powers around this arrow won't last very long. It should wear off soon and any demon should be able to sense it, so hopefully by then, Inuyasha would have found it.

She looked up at him and saw he looked a little angry, but Kagome thought he would be a lot more ticked off than what he was showing.

Koga: You're lucky that I am a very forgiving man Kagome.(with a smirk) And that I like them feisty.

Kagome: Don't think for a second that you'll ever be able to have me. My heart belongs to someone else and you'll never be able to replace him!

He glared at her.

Koga: Don't you dare compare me to that worthless halfbreed of a demon! It's not even a contest!!

Kagome: You're right. Inuyasha would beat you hands down.

Koga gritted his teeth as he glared at her with such an intensity that she grew goosebumbs all over her body.

Koga: I'm tired of your mouth. Maybe this trip with be better if you're silent.

Kagome: You can't keep me quiet! I will talk if I want...

But at that moment Koga pressed a pressure point on her neck, knocking her unconscious.

Koga: You shall soon see Kagome. That I am the only one for you. And we will together. Whether you want to or not.

And with that, Koga picked up Kagome and hauling her up on his shoulder, then speeding off into the night.

**With Inuyasha**

Sango: So you were able to bring her back?

Inuyasha: Yeah, and you wouldn't believe the hell I went through just to do that much. My freakin brother falls in love with her. **MY BROTHER!** We're talking about the guy who always says humans are beneath him. When we were younger he even said he'd rather lose his virginity to a tree stump than to fall in love with a human!

Miroku: Looks like him and that stump were hitting it off then.

Inuyasha: And now that stupid asshole Koga took her away! I swear if one more person takes her away from me, I will take their eyes and shove them down into their stomachs so they can see what it looks like when I'm stabbing them to death!!

Sango: Inuyasha, I know you're upset. But surely there must be some place you would know of that they would go.

Inuyasha: No. I've lost their scent already. And I'm pretty sure he wouldn't be dumb enough to go back to his own territory. I would still be able to find him too easily if he did that. They must've traveled somewhere far so I wouldn't be able to sniff them out.

Sango: Well there must be someway to find her.

Shippo: Hey what about Kilala?

Inuyasha: What about her?

Shippo: Well she can sense a person energy can't she?

Sango: You're right Shippo. Inuyasha, take Kilala with you. Maybe she can help you find Kagome through her spirit energy.

Inuyasha: You guys sure do know how to think outside the box. I can't believe I'm saying this but... I'm actually happy to have you guys around.

Sango: Awww, that was the most sweetest, lopsided compliment you've ever given us. (She said with fake sincerity)

Inuyasha: Eh, don't get used to it. Kilala let's go. We got a mission on our hands and there no room for failure.

The two of them ran outside and Kilala turned into her second form and flew up into the air while Inuyasha ran a top speed below her.

**(With Kagome)**

She could feel herself lying on a cold hard surface and when she opened her eyes, the room was dark. She could hear the melody of crickets close by so she knew she still in the wilderness.

Kagome: Ugh...where am I?

She tried to figure that out but she couldn't see a hand in front of her face.

Kagome: Well this figures. And I'm pretty sure there isn't a light switch in here.

But strangely at that moment she could see a light illuminating on the right side of her. She was skeptical but she walked toward the light. Once there it was to her displeasure to find Koga there, kindling a fire. Koga looked up, setting his gaze on Kagome's slightly pale face.

Koga: What a pleasant surprise. You're finally awake.

Kagome growled in the bottom of her throat.

Kagome: You won't find me to be such a "pleasant surprise" in a minute.

Koga: Dear Kagome don't be angry with me. I'm only doing what's best for you.

Kagome: Oh and what would that be? Kidnapping, holding me against me will, trying to force your love on me, or all of the above?!

Koga: I can understand that you've been through a lot these past few weeks, but rest assure you will no longer have to worry about those two dog demons ever again.

Kagome: I shouldn't even be here right now..... I should be dead.

Koga: Kagome?! Why would say something like that?

Kagome: If I could've just push that blade a little deeper....even if it was just by one little inch ...I wouldn't be here right now. But I just had to chicken out at the last minute!

Koga: Don't talk that way Kagome! You don't deserve to die and you shouldn't be trying to! I knew there was something strange about your arm. I can smell the dried up blood from here. How could you do this to yourself?

Kagome: That's none of you goddamn business!! If it weren't for stressful people like you, I wouldn't feel forced to do this to myself in the first place!

Koga got up from where he was sitting and walked over to Kagome. She started to back away.

Kagome: Stay away from me Koga!

Koga: Look at you. You're so miserable. To the point where you don't care about your own life anymore. But your life is too precious. And I refuse to allow you to throw it away. ( He was getting closer and closer to her.)

Kagome was frightened.

Kagome: Koga stop! What are you doing?!

Koga: I can't risk you losing your life just because of your troubled spirit. But if you were a demon, I wouldn't have to worry about you dying in such easy ways.

Kagome(Terrified):...What are you saying?

Koga: I love you Kagome. And I refuse to let you die. I want you to be with me forever. And if that means making the ultimate sacrifice of losing your humanity...then so be it.

Her eyes widened. Was he saying what she truly thought he was?

Koga: Now we can either do this peacefully...or I will resort to force. ( He said as he bared his fangs at her.)

Kagome(Fearful): Oh my god....You're serious? You really would do that to me? Even through force?!

Koga said nothing. But only stepped closer.

Her eyes widened as tears rapidly started to fall from them.

Kagome: I WON'T LET YOU DO IT!

She spun around the other direction and ran as fast as she could. Koga closed his eyes in discontent.

Koga( Thinking): I hope you can ever find it in your heart to forgive me...

His fangs grew even longer and he ran after Kagome.

**( With Inuyasha)**

Inuyasha looked down to the ground. Only thinking of his true love, and how frightened she must be right now. To think she had been in her arms but only a few moments ago and then she was taken away....again.

Inuyasha(Thinking): Kagome I promise you. The minute I get you back I will hold onto you and never let go again. Never... and that's a promise I will keep.

Kilala looked down from the air, when suddenly she spotted something. She roared and got Inuyasha's attention.

Inuyasha: What is it Kilala? Do you see something?

Kilala: Raawrrr!

Inuyasha: Lead the way!

She flew off and Inuyasha followed her at a fast speed.

A few moments later Kilala flew down to a tree and Inuyasha came beside her. They both looked down and saw a arrow embedded in the dirt. Inuyasha kneeled beside it.

Inuyasha: This is a sacred arrow...Is it Kagome's?!

Kilala nodded her head. Then she put her paw on the string made of spirit energy that was connected to the arrow and saw as the string went straight into the forest.

Inuyasha: Kagome you are a freaking genius! Kilala, let's go!

She roared and flew off into the sky while Inuyasha ran at break neck speed, following the string.

Inuyasha: Hang on just a little while longer Kagome! I'm coming for you!

**(With Kagome)**

She ran as fast as she could. Running as if death was staring her right in the face. As the monster who claimed to love her was coming after her. And worst of all....there was probably nothing she could do to stop him.

Adrenaline was pumping through her blood, as she tried her best to stay away from him. But fate was not on her side as she tripped over an animal bone and fell over numerous animal bones, which knocked the wind out of her. She also reopened some of her cut wounds from scratching her arm on a bone. She laid there, gasping for breath, while trying to stop the bleeding, when at that moment, Koga came around the corner. She looked up at him in horror.

Koga: Kagome, please don't make this any harder than what it has to be.

Kagome: Don't do this Koga...please...

He ignored her words and lunged at her. She screamed and got up as fast as she could while Koga hit the ground but sprung right back up. Kagome tried to run off again, but she sprained her ankle when she fell. So she really couldn't run at all anymore.

Koga ran to her and cornered her up against the wall. He bared his fangs once more, and before he was going to do something hasty, Kagome sent all of her spirit energy surging through her hand and pressed it up against his face. The energy was so intense that it burned half his face.

He screamed and held onto his face as the smell of burnt flesh and blood flew into his nose.

Kagome: I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!

Kagome then limped herself to the opposite direction. She knew that he would recover soon and surely would be after her again. She had to get as much distance as possible. But surely enough, Koga recovered, awhile after Kagome limped away. But he was still left with the blacked flesh on the left side of his face that would probably never heal. Then soon after he followed after her once more.

After a while, Kagome had led herself to a cave entrance. She went over to the edge and saw that she was pretty high up, but could climb down from it. She started her way out the cave, but before she could even get an arm out, Koga came from behind and grabbed her.

Koga: I've had enough! You will stop resisting!

Koga then pushed her down onto her knees and held her head up so her neck was revealed.

Kagome( In a terrified tone) Koga! Please don't this! Please I'm begging you! If you truly cared for me, you wouldn't do this!

Koga: I do care. And it's exactly why I'm doing this. I want you to live!

Koga then raised her head as high it would go and put his fangs up to her neck. She struggled as much as she could, but he had a tight grip around her hands. The tears endlessly flowed from her eyes.

Kagome( Thinking): He's really going to do it....he really is going...to claim me...

And with out a moments hesitation he violently stuck his fangs deeply into her neck. She screamed bloody murder, as immense amounts of blood started to spill from her neck and slide down her entire body. Tears would not stop flowing from her eyes as he dug his fangs in deeper and deeper. She knew now, that there was absolutely nothing she could do to stop him.

Ominous voice: KAGOME!!

She looked down as far as she could, and couldn't believe her sight. Right down below her was a floating feline, with her dear sweet beloved underneath her.

Kagome: Inu..ya..sha..?

Kilala flew up to where Kagome and Koga were and she flew right over Koga's head, hitting in the process. Which forced him to let go of Kagome and making it so he was unable to complete the claiming process. Kagome laid there on the ground in her own blood and tears and she tried to ignore the immense pain.

Koga: I'll get you for that you stupid cat!

Then he jumped up in the air and kicked Kilala far out of the cave. She transformed back into her tiny cat form and Inuyasha caught her. Koga went to the entrance of the cave and looked down at Inuyasha with a hard stare. Inuyasha softly put Kilala down and away from danger and stared right back at him with a harder glare.

Koga: How dare you come here mutt and interrupt me! I was so close to claiming her for myself. None of you dirty dogs would even be able to touch her! But you ruined everything! I will kill you for that!

Inuyasha: You sick bastard!

Koga was just about to jump down to face him when suddenly, a bright slash went right up to him and cut his chest.

Inuyasha: What the..?

Koga( With anger): Who did that?!

Ominous voice: How dare you lay your filthy hands on her. I will kill you!

And out of the shadows, walked Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha(Thinking): Aw hell no! This is just not my day!

Koga: You wanna say that to my face you worthless dog?!

Sesshomaru: Come down here so I can you filthy wolf!

And with no hesitation, Koga jumped down right in front of Koga and the battle started right away. Sword slashes, punches, and kicks were being flown everywhere. And so far, Sesshomaru was winning the battle. Sesshomaru then kicked him back so far that he hit the side of the mountain. His sword then glowed with a gorgeous blue light. Inuyasha could see he was about to deliver the final blow.

Inuyasha(Thinking): I will be damned if he does all those things to Kagome and I don't a hit in! I refuse to let it end that way!

Inuyasha pulled out his sword and it too glowed with a glorious yellow light. Then at the same time, the two of them fired their swords. The yellow and blue light clashed together, making a wondrous green light that completely surrounded Koga, blasting his entire body as he screamed out in agony. But he wasn't the only one. The mountain was also being hit the blast, and then soon enough a large explosion went off, destroying the entire mountain.

Kagome, who was still left inside fell at least two stories to the ground. She didn't even have the strength to scream. And with all the rubble, no one could see her and she landed right on her back and cracked her head open and also broke her arm. Blood was endlessly leaking from her neck and arm along with the newly developed wounds on her back, and head. She knew sure enough that soon...she would bleed to death.

Kagome(Thinking): ...So I guess this is it....I guess I've lived a full life. I made good friends, I did good in school, I even fell in love. Hmp! I never thought I'd see the day. But it looks like I won't get the chance to see it through. My only regret however would be...that I never got the chance to tell Inuyasha....how much I truly cared for him...I...I'll miss you... my love.

She then slowly closed her eyes and just waited. Her soul would faded away into nothingness soon.

However because of such a large explosion, Inuyasha was knocked back from the direction he came from and was knocked far into the woods. He looked around to see where he was and he saw he wasn't too far from the mountain. He was getting ready to run back for Kagome, when suddenly he saw all these floating orbs of light all around him. He looked around and saw they were all heading toward a tree. He walked toward it and couldn't believe who it was he saw there.

Anonymous voice: ...I knew you would come.

Inuyasha(Shocked): Ki....Kikyo?

**Oooo just a bit of a cliffhanger. What's going to happen with Inuyasha and Kikyo? Is Koga dead after such a larger attack? And what about Kagome? Will Inuyasha honestly let her bleed to death? All these qustion and more will be answered in the next chapter. So please send me reviews. I love you all!**


	9. Kagome

**If you read this story you may want to get some tissues. Especially if you read it while playing a really pretty, sad song. Which I recommend cause it really helps set the mood. But if you don't feel like crying then you may not want to do that. Here's chapter 9. enjoy.**

**(Recap)**Kagome(Thinking): ...So I guess this is it....I guess I've lived a full life. I made good friends, I did good in school, I even fell in love. Hmp! I never thought I'd see the day. But it looks like I won't get the chance to see it through. My only regret however would be...that I never got the chance to tell Inuyasha....how much I truly cared for him...I...I'll miss you... my love.

She then slowly closed her eyes and just waited. Her soul would faded away into nothingness soon.

However because of such a large explosion, Inuyasha was knocked back from the direction he came from and was knocked far into the woods. He looked around to see where he was and he saw he wasn't too far from the mountain. He was getting ready to run back for Kagome, when suddenly he saw all these floating orbs of light all around him. He looked around and saw they were all heading toward a tree. He walked toward it and couldn't believe who it was he saw there.

Anonymous voice: ...I knew you would come.

Inuyasha(Shocked): Ki....Kikyo?

**(Continuing)**

Inuyasha just stared at the pale woman before him. He couldn't believe that after all this time, she was in his sights once again.

Inuyasha: I...I don't believe it....is it really you?

Kikyo: I am not a figment of your imagination, Inuyasha. I am real. And I'm here....with you.

Inuyasha: But...what are you doing here?

Kikyo: I just happened to be in the area. I was walking around when that strong sense of that 'Kagome' girl started to knock the souls right out of my body. I got as far away as I could and started to recollect them. And now I've met you here.

Inuyasha: Wait...oh my god Kagome! I have to go back!

Inuyasha was just about to run off, when Kikyo grabbed his arm. He looked back at her.

Kikyo:...Does that girl mean more to you than I do?

His eyes softened.

Inuyasha: You've asked me that question before. Has anything change between then and now?

Kikyo: Of course it has. Ever since that day, before we were about to be joined together in the netherworld I have thought only of you.

Inuyasha: Oh really? And what have you thought about exactly? How to kill me in the slowest and most painful of ways?!

Kikyo: Oh Inuyasha. Do you truly despise me this much?

Inuyasha: After you tried to kill me and Kagome? It goes without saying!

Kikyo: My dear Inuyasha. I have changed my ways. I've realized now that ever since I've been hunting out to destroy you, it has only given me grief. The only thing I wish to do now is to live the simple life of a priestess....With a loving, loyal, half demon by her side.

Inuyasha just stared at her. A hint of surprise showing through his face. He honestly didn't know what to think of Kikyo now.

Inuyasha: How do I know you're not lying?

Kikyo: What do you mean?

Inuyasha: Damnit I'm not stupid! The last time you said these things to me you shot me down with an arrow! And forced me to sleep for 50 long years! Do you realize the nightmares I had to endure for those 50 years! For the 24 hours a day I slept, I kept thinking of the betrayal you bestowed on me! And it began to fester until I could no longer stand the sound of your name! And then once you were revived you come after me! It was because of you that I became so distant! And because of you that I had lost complete and utter trust in any human!

Kikyo:...Inuyasha please I...

Inuyasha: SHUT UP!

Kikyo looked shocked.

Inuyasha: I'm not done... It was because of you that I lost all trust for any human....but I got it back. I met humans who actual cared about my well being. They didn't care or judge me by anything I had done in the past. Heh! I guess I should be thanking you.

Kikyo: Oh good. So does that mean you forgive me for what I've done? And we can start over and give our love one last try?

Inuyasha:....No way in hell...

Kikyo: WHAT?!

Inuyasha: The only reason I want to thank you is only for it was because of you that I was able to fall in love.

Kikyo looked at him somewhat bitterly.

Inuyasha: If you had never bound me to that tree 50 years ago... if it weren't for all the actions you performed on that day... I probably never would have met Kagome. And now with her in my life, I can't imagine being without her. There is no way I could bear it... You had your chance at me, and you tossed it all away the minute you shot that arrow.

Kikyo: Inuyasha please! Let me make immense for my sins towards you. Please I'll be a better woman to you.

Inuyasha glared.

Inuyasha: You're not a woman... You're a heartless dead woman's soul in a clay body....and I don't need you anymore.

Kikyo: Inuyasha! Please don't say such things to me! We could make it work if you just had a little more faith in me!

Inuyasha: I did once. And we already seen how that turned out. Now if you excuse me, there's a woman out there who truly loves me, and she needs me more than you do.

And with that, Inuyasha ran off at a fast pace to claim back the one he loves. While Kikyo stood there, trying to hold back tears that were welling up in her eyes.

Kikyo: I won't let you escape me Inuyasha. You belong to me and only me!

And at that moment, she summoned several of her soul collectors as they wrapped around her body and followed Inuyasha.

Inuyasha ran at his fastest pace. Which he doubled when he smelled the strong thick scent of Kagome's blood being scattered through the air.

Inuyasha(Thinking) Just a little while longer Kagome...and I'll be by your side once more....and I'll never leave you again....never...

**(With Kagome)**

It was very silent. Thankfully for her, Koga wasn't killed from the attack and he and Sesshomaru took their fight into the woods, far away from her.

Her breathing has become very staggered. She keeps have hot and cold flashes, and her vision has become very blurry. But she continued to just lie there in peace, waiting to be taking away to the netherworld. Her eyes started to well up with tears.

Kagome(thinking): The only reason I would be sad for my death, would be only because I didn't get to see Inuyasha one last time.

But as that thought crossed her mind, she heard her name being called over the horizon. She slowly and very weakly flipped herself over to lie on her stomach. Which cause more blood to ooze out of her head wound. Her vision was really blurry at this point. The main thing she could see was a red suit running toward her.

Kagome: ...Could it be...?

Inuyasha: KAGOME!

Kagome(Thinking) Its him...I can't believe it.

A small smile started to form across her face. But it soon faded the minute she saw someone swoop down from the air, grab Inuyasha by the arm and kissed him forcefully.

Kagome tried her best to clear her vision, but it was no good. So she transferred some of her purification powers to her eyes. And in no time at all, she was able to see. But at that very moment, she had wished she was blind. As she saw Inuyasha lock lips with Kikyo. And worst of all, Inuyasha wasn't doing anything about it

She couldn't believe that after everything she had been through, he was doing this to her...again! She wouldn't stand for.

Kagome: No! I won't let this happen again! I won't get my heart stomped on by some stupid clay doll!

Kagome then smashed her fists into the ground, and with her last bit of spiritual power, she sent an electrifying blast through the dirt and straight to Kikyo, where it gave her a painful electrifying shock. She screamed out in pain as the shocked ruptured through her body. It was so powerful it even shocked Inuyasha a little. Kikyo fell to the ground unconscious. Kagome, now completely weak and powerless, rolled over on her back and collapsed on the ground, trying to hang on.

Inuyasha was in a bit of shock. He couldn't believe what happen. But was really happy it did happen. He couldn't get Kikyo off for nothing in the world. He really appreciated Kagome's help. And with that, he ran over to her. He ran to her with a smile, for he was happy to see her. But it soon faded once he saw the dreadful condition she was in.

Inuyasha: Oh my god...Kagome!

Inuyasha kneeled down and picked up her frail body and laid her head on his lap. Endless amounts of blood began to fall on his hands and drip through his fingers. Her body was starting to get a lot paler. If something wasn't done soon he was for sure that she would die.

Inuyasha: Kagome....Kagome! Come on damnit wake up! I know you can hear me baby, open your eyes!

And to Inuyasha's relief she did open her eyes. But they already started to look faded.

Inuyasha: Oh my god...it's gonna be ok Kagome, I promise. I'll get you to Kaede's right away and she'll fix you up and...

Kagome: Inuyasha...

He looked at her, eyes slightly glistening.

Kagome: Don't bother...I've already lost too much blood...It's too late for me.

He gasped and held onto her tighter.

Inuyasha: Don't talk like that! I promised you I would always protect you! I told you I wouldn't let you die! I'm not going to break those promises to you!

Kagome just smiled. Inuyasha looked at her surprised, sad, and angry.

Inuyasha: Why are you smiling?! You're dying Kagome! There nothing you should be happy about!

Kagome: It's just that...I never thought I would see you...worrying about me...

Inuyasha looked surprised.

Kagome: I remember a few months back when I first met you, you didn't care if I was eaten by demons or not. And now...you seem to be more worried about me now than ever.

Inuyasha: OF COURSE I'M WORRYIED! I GOT THE WOMAN I LOVE MORE THAN LIFE ITSELF DYING IN MY ARMS! AND SHE'S FUCKING SMILING ABOUT IT!!

Kagome: (laughs) You still haven't changed, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: What do you mean?! I've changed a lot!

Kagome: No you haven't. You're still the same confused, little half demon I saw when I first met you. I can't even believe you would say you love me after what I just saw you do.

Inuyasha: What? With Kikyo?! That was nothing! She kissed me!

Kagome: Yeah...and I didn't see you do anything to stop her...It's obvious to me now...that you've finally made your choice. Now I can finally move on....and you can stop toying around with my heart...

Inuyasha: Kagome I wasn't toying around with your heart. Kikyo means absolutely nothing to me. Everything I've told you, everything I've said...its all real! I didn't lie about any of it....you mean so much to me Kagome. Honestly...I don't know what I would ever do without you.

Kagome: You're only saying that because I'm dying.

Inuyasha: No Kagome. I'm saying it because I want you to know. I feel that you deserve to. I feel like all this time, I've been holding a secret from you. I felt that you already knew how passionate I felt about you. I thought that you could tell through my actions, but I see now that it wasn't enough. I shouldn't just show you...I should also tell you. So I will right now.

Kagome:...Inuyasha...

Inuyasha:...Kagome Higurashi. I stand in front of your sight as of right now to tell you that I...am in uncontrollably, inexplicitly, unbelievably, and madly in love with you.

If you thought she was crying before, waterfall tears are pouring down her eyes now. Her eyes sparkled with sheer bliss as she smiled at him with a smile that showed true happiness.

Kagome:...I don't believe it. I never thought I'd see the day when you, or any man in general, would ever say something like that to me. I always thought that men were always so self sufficient, either that or they were very choosey. And every time I saw a woman with a man on their arm I always thought they were lucky. For that man found enough value in her that he was willing to spend the rest of his life with her. And it was the same for her.

Inuyasha's eyes glistened a little as she continued.

Kagome: And...I always thought to myself that I would never be able to experience that kind of joy. For I never saw myself with the same qualities that all the other women seemed to have. Some were smart, some were loyal, some were responsible, diligent, loving, and even beautiful. And I was pretty positive I would never be able to find someone of my own just because I was sure I didn't have any of those things...but then you came along... And you found a quality in me that I apparently haven't seen my whole life. Now I've found someone...who actually loves me... for me.

Inuyasha: ...Don't talk so lowly of yourself. Any man would be crazy not to see more than a hundred good qualities in you. And it sucks for them cause I saw them first.

She laughed a little.

Inuyasha: Look Kagome. Don't think you deserve anything less than perfection. You're a beautiful woman Kagome. You shouldn't think any less of yourself. If it had never came from me...it would have came from someone else, confessing how much he loved you. You're too precious of a woman for any man to deny you of what you truly deserve...the love that you've always wanted. And hopefully...I can be the one to give it to you.

Kagome:...I would like that, Inuyasha...

He smiled. But then suddenly she started to cough violently. Blood started to leek through her lips. And Inuyasha hadn't noticed but her wounds opened up even wider. She was bleed twice as much as before.

Inuyasha: Oh my god! Hang on Kagome!

He then lifted her up in his arms and started to run back to Kaede's village.

Kagome: Inuyasha please...it's too late! Don't worry about me anymore.

Inuyasha: Don't talk like that! You are going to live, you hear me?! I'll be damned if I let you die this way!!

He ran at break neck speed back to Kaede's village where Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were awaiting their arrival. Inuyasha burst through the shades and everybody gasped.

Sango: Oh my god! What happened?!

Inuyasha: No time to explain! Where's Kaede?!

Shippo: Is she alright?!

Inuyasha: Where is she?!!

Kaede then came in from the other room, wiping off her hands.

Kaede: My goodness. What be all the commotion child?

Kaede's question was soon answered when she saw Kagome in his arms on the verge of death.

Inuyasha: Please....help her...

Kaede: Bring ye child into the next room, then come back and wait out here. I will do the best that I can.

Inuyasha followed Kaede into the next room and laid her down on the mat, but she reached out to him and held on tightly to his shirt. Her eyes glistened as she looked at him.

Kagome:...Inuyasha.

He held onto her hand as tightly as he could. He could tell she was scared.

Inuyasha: Don't be afraid Kagome. I promise you everything will be fine. Be strong for me, ok?

She simply nodded her head and he kissed her as passionately as ever. Then he slowly and hesitantly let go of her hand, not wanting to let go but knowing that he had to. He then walked back into the other room. And waited.

He sat there with his friends for hours at a time. His true loves blood utterly staining his kimono and making it a darker red. He could hear her screaming. He could smell the scent of her tears. He couldn't imagine all the pain she must be going through. If she were in her times, it would be much different. But time was running out. He had to go somewhere closer in order to try to save her. But still, he could never forgive himself for causing her so much pain.

He continually stared at his hands that were stained red with her blood, and he kept praying to himself that she would see this through. And he prayed that their relationship could start where it left off and grow into something bigger...something more. But at that moment his heart started to beat faster as he heard Kaede walking into the room, wiping blood off her hands

Inuyasha: How is she?!

Kaede just look at him for a second and then simply just shook her head. His eyes widened.

Kaede: I am sorry. The wounds were far too severe. And she could barely take the pain of the operation. I wasn't even able to finish. Please...forgive me.

Inuyasha: ...No...It can't be.

Kaede: I am truly sorry child.

Inuyasha: NO! KAGOME!

He ran into the next room.

Sango(With tears in her eyes): Kaede...are you sure?

Kaede: Yes. Ye child will be gone within the hour.

Inuyasha looked around and saw nothing but blood splattered all over the floor. Along with blood stained bandages, needles, and towels. And in the middle of the room, laid a very pale Kagome. Inuyasha rushed to her and grabbed her hand and held onto it tightly.

Inuyasha: Kagome! Please speak to me....please! Don't leave me like this!

Kagome slightly opened her faded eyes and looked at him. Then she smiled. Inuyasha's eyes started to get glossy.

Inuyasha: DON'T SMILE AT ME AS IF EVERYTHINGS OK! LOOK AT YOU!!

Kagome: Inuyasha...it's alright. I think...this is what I wanted all along...

Inuyasha: ...What are you saying?

Kagome:...Heh...my life hasn't exactly been a wonderful experience. And I'm tired....I'm so very tired of being chased around all the time as if I was some sort of prize. Some sort of worthless prize that can be tossed around at the flip of a dime. Without me around, you can finally live a more peaceful, carefree life.

Inuyasha: Don't say that! I don't care if my life isn't peaceful for the rest of my life! I need you! I don't know what I'd do with you...

Kagome: I'm sure you'll find your way. And maybe if you're lucky. You'll fall in love again...with someone who is more worthy and more beautiful... like you are.

Inuyasha: You are the ONLY one for me Kagome! I love only you and everything about you! No one could ever take your place! Never!

Kagome: ...Then I hope that your life is filled with nothing but happiness and peace. Please just promise me one thing...promise me you'll live your life to the fullest...I never did and now... I'm regretting it..

Inuyasha: Kagome please don't talk like that! You still have the chance to do everything you've always wanted! You have a full life ahead of you! I love you Kagome! I won't let you leave me!

Kagome: Please take care of yourself...and the others. I'll miss you...and I...I...I love you Inuyasha...

Her eyes slowly closed. Her skin became cold...and the grip on Inuyasha's hand loosened. Inuyasha looked at her completely heartbroken...then he burst out into tears.

Inuyasha: NO! KAGOME! COME BACK! PLEASE YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!!

The others heard him screaming and went into the room. Sango and Miroku, who also had tears coming down their eyes, grabbed Inuyasha by one of his arms and started to pull him out of the room. While Kaede took a black blanket and covered up Kagome's body.

Inuyasha: NOOO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! I LOVE YOU!! I PROMISED YOU WE WOULD ALWAYS BE TOGETHER! YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!! COME BACK... PLEASE! WHY COULDN'T YOU SAVE HER?!

Kaede: I did the best I could.

Inuyasha: THEN WHY IS SHE DEAD?!

Kaede: Let me ask you this Inuyasha. How do you save someone...who doesn't want to live anymore? Kagome is gone....and I'm sorry child, but that is something you're just going to have to accept.

Inuyasha: I CAN NEVER ACCEPT SOMETHING LIKE THAT! HOW DO YOU ACCEPT THE FACT THAT THE WOMAN YOU LOVED IS DEAD! I WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO LIVE WITH IT OR FORGIVE MYSELF FOR LETTING IT HAPPEN!

Inuyasha then pushed off Sango and Miroku and ran off into the night, his kimono now stained with Kagome's dried blood and his endless flowing tears.

Inuyasha: **KAGOME!!**

**Please leave me a review. This is the saddest one I've ever written and I really want to know how I did. Plus the more reviews I get, the sooner I'll make the next one. so please feel free to tell me your opinions.**


	10. Guided to the heavenly light

_**(Read this, important)**_

_**Here's number 10 you guys. I don't know why some people thought number 9 was the last one. I never even said it was. You know I wouldn't leave you hanging like that. But just so you know I will clearly tell you when it is the last chapter so there's no confusion. Enjoy.**_

The others heard him screaming and went into the room. Sango and Miroku, who also had tears coming down their eyes, grabbed Inuyasha by one of his arms and started to pull him out of the room. While Kaede took a black blanket and covered up Kagome's body.

Inuyasha: NOOO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! I LOVE YOU!! I PROMISED YOU WE WOULD ALWAYS BE TOGETHER! YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!! COME BACK... PLEASE! WHY COULDN'T YOU SAVE HER?!

Kaede: I did the best I could.

Inuyasha: THEN WHY IS SHE DEAD?!

Kaede: Let me ask you this Inuyasha. How do you save someone...who doesn't want to live anymore? Kagome is gone....and I'm sorry child, but that is something you're just going to have to accept.

Inuyasha: I CAN NEVER ACCEPT SOMETHING LIKE THAT! HOW DO YOU ACCEPT THE FACT THAT THE WOMAN YOU LOVED IS DEAD! I WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO LIVE WITH IT OR FORGIVE MYSELF FOR LETTING IT HAPPEN!

Inuyasha then pushed off Sango and Miroku and ran off into the night, his kimono now stained with Kagome's dried blood and his endless flowing tears.

Inuyasha: **KAGOME!!**

**(Continuing)**

Miroku and Sango walked into the forest, following the path of broken trees and claw marks. They were so far from Kaede's hut they figured he was probably running for hours. They knew all too well that out of everyone in the group....Inuyasha loved her the most.

The two of them found Inuyasha near a flowing stream. They saw him viciously scrubbing his kimono and his hands. Trying desperately to get his true loves blood off his body.

Sango:...Inuyasha.

He instantly turned around and saw that they too pained deeply over Kagome's death.

Inuyasha:...It's all my fault...isn't it?

Sango: What do you mean?

Inuyasha: It's my fault she's dead. If I never said those things to her...if I actually accepted her limitations....if I had actually shown her...how much I truly loved her...then she would still be here.

Miroku: Inuyasha. Don't talk like that. I know you would've prevented this if you had the power. Please don't blame yourself.

Inuyasha: IT'S MY FAULT!! I KILLED HER!!

He started to punched the ground over and over. His knuckles started to bleed rapidly and that's when Sango intervened.

Sango: Inuyasha! INUYASHA! STOP!! She said while grabbing his hand

He silently started to cry.

Inuyasha: It really is my fault she's gone isn't it?

Sango wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head close to her chest in a comforting embrace.

Sango: No it's not your fault. It's just the way things happen sometimes. Things that we have no control over....things we wish that if we could go back into the past to try anything to prevent it, we would. But humans and even demons have their limitations...there is only so much we can do. And even though you weren't able to accept Kagome's limitations...you have to be willing to accept your own.

He cuddled closer to her as he listened to her comforting words.

Inuyasha:....You're right.

Sango: Kagome's funeral is tomorrow. I'm sure her spirit watching up from the heavens would want to see you there.

Inuyasha:...I know.

Miroku looked off into the dark cloudy sky.

Miroku(thinking): No stars shine tonight for there will be rain tomorrow. Even the skies themselves morn the death of our beautiful angel.

**(The next day)**

All the villagers came around all dressed in black and with flowers in hand. They knew that it was Kagome, along with the others who have protected them again and again. They at least wanted to show their gratitude. There was a casket made out of the finest wood where her body was being contained. Kaede decided not to burn her body. She knew it would be devastating for Inuyasha to have to see that. The clouds started to darken, rain started to poor onto the villagers as they stood to listen to the service. Inuyasha and the others were already there waiting an hour before.

Preacher: Kagome Higurashi. A girl of many mysteries. One who came to our world from 50 years into the future. One who had a loving, kind heart. Never was selfish...more than willing to protect anyone... even if it were at the risk of her own life. But most of all, she was a beautiful healing priestess...that took the place of Kikyo when we lost her...She protected us with all her strength and tried to keep things peaceful and pure...But I'm afraid now...we have lost her as well. Will all those who wish to show their solace, step up now, and place a flower.

One by one....villager by villager... they all started to place a flower into the casket and laying them on top of her. Beautiful red roses laid on her body. Kaede and the others also placed a flower and said what they wished then stepped aside to let Inuyasha speak.

He slowly walked up to her and looked at her pale face. Seeing her covered in all the beautiful flowers just brought the more beauty inside of her. He couldn't believe how lovely and peaceful she looked, even after death. It was killing him every awaking moment to look into her face, without having her beautiful, sparkling, chocolate eyes staring back at him. He leaned in closer to her, his tears staining the white kimono she was wearing.

Inuyasha: "Kagome...I know that you can't hear me, but I...I never got the chance to tell you this while you were here....

I...I'm sorry...I'm so very sorry...for everything...

I never should have pressured you about fighting, and I never should have said those awful things about you...but more importantly...I should have told you how much I loved you from the beginning. Maybe if I had done that, you'd still be here...I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. May you finally rest in peace."

Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her on top of her forehead, then placed a whole bouquet of white lilies on top of her. He stepped away and the priest stepped up and closed the casket. Two of the village men started to pull on the rope to lower her into the ground, and before long she was covered by the earth's soil.

The day slowly passed. People started to disappear one by one, but Inuyasha remained. He sat there on the ground where Kagome was buried and continually read over the tombstone.

_Kagome Higurashi_

_Savior of many_

_Cherished by all_

_Loved by one..._

The tears in his eyes had already dried up a long time ago. Only sorrow remained.

Inuyasha: I've never felt so helpless...There's something I could've done I just know there was. I should've been able to save her!

By that moment he heard shouting.

Voice 1: Slow down you obnoxious child! I can't carry all this food with you speeding off!

Voice 2(playfully): If you keep calling me names I won't listen you, Master Jaken!

Inuyasha(thinking): Jaken?....Wait....there is someone!

Inuyasha leapt onto his feet immediately and started to follow after the two voices. He leapt from tree to tree until the two of them led him to his main target... Sesshomaru.

Rin: M'lord! M'lord! Look at all the berries me and Master Jaken found! Don't they look yummy?!

Sesshomaru only looked at her and then back to the kindling fire.

Rin: Would you care for some M'lord?

Sesshomaru: No.

Jaken: Stop annoying him with your childish stupidity you ignorant human!

Rin: Excuse me master Jaken but I was not talking to you!

Jaken: Why you little-!

Inuyasha: Hey Sesshomaru!

Sesshomaru slowly rose to his feet to see his younger brother walk out of the shadows.

Sesshomaru: Jaken, take Rin and go off into the woods.

Rin: Will you come back for us Lord Sesshomaru?

He only looked at her.

Sesshomaru: Go now.

Rin and Jaken: Yes M'lord

Then the two of them ran off.

Sesshomaru: You certainly are the last person I would want to see right now.

Inuyasha: Look I didn't come to fight. I need your sword. The Tensaiga.

Sesshomaru: And you give me one good reason why I should hand it to you.

Inuyasha: Because someone important to you needs it.

Sesshomaru: Hmph! No one is important to me. Besides I don't have it.

Inuyasha's eyes widened.

Inuyasha: What do you mean?

Sesshomaru: I abandoned it long ago. I detested that sword so, for not letting me use my true power and potential I had it sent away to the netherworld.

Inuyasha's eyes went blank.

Inuyasha: Are you...? ARE YOU FUCKING JOKING!! OUT OF ALL THE TIMES YOU COULD HAVE GOT RID OF THAT SWORD YOU CHOSE TO DO IT NOW! YOU DAMNED IDIOT!!

Sesshomaru: Demons such as myself do not require such trinkets. I need something that will ultimately let me use my power for utter chaos and destruction while giving me the power to rule all over others. The sword was useless.

Inuyasha(Gritting his teeth) You wouldn't be saying that if you knew of a terrible incident that's happened to someone you used to care about that you could use it for!

Sesshomaru: You're starting to bore me with your nonsense! Get to the point!!

Inuyasha: You idiot! Kagome is dead!!

For once in his entire life, Sesshomaru actually showed a state of shock expressed on his face.

Sesshomaru: ...What?

Inuyasha: That's right, she's dead! Her funeral was just today! And if you weren't off fighting with that dirty, disgusting wolf, you probably would've known this had happened!

Sesshomaru: She's dead...I don't believe it...you're lying!

Inuyasha: I got two reason why you're sounding like such a dumbass! One: If I didn't have something that was at least somewhat important to say to you I wouldn't have went to the effort to find you. I don't fucking like you so why would I?! And two: Why would I ask for the sword if I were lying?!

Sesshomaru just looked lost for words. Despite her not ever returning his feelings, he still had a soft spot for Kagome. Inuyasha plumped down onto the trunk of a tree.

Inuyasha: Damn it! Now what am I going to do?!

Sesshomaru:...Wait I have an idea.

Inuyasha( Sighing): I guess you gotta think up one once in your life. Let me hear it.

Sesshomaru growled at his little comment but continued anyway.

Sesshomaru: Well the sword, Tensaiga, was surrounded with immense spiritual energy in order to destroy the mongrels trying to bring the soul to the underworld and in return, bring forth the soul back to the body. If we could find someone with strong enough spiritual energy. It's possible to bring her back that way.

Inuyasha was stunned.

Inuyasha: For once you're actually making sense! That's a great idea! But who could we find with that strong spiritual energy?

Sesshomaru( Glaring): And you had the nerve to call me an idiot! What about that dead wench you used to love before you met Kagome?

Inuyasha: Kikyo? She would be perfect for it. But she hates Kagome because I fell in love with her.

Sesshomaru: I think that's a personal issue.

Inuyasha: That's not what I'm getting at...I don't think she will do it.

Sesshomaru: Oh, I'll make sure she will. I have certain ways of persuasion. (He said as his nails glowed an ominous green.)

Inuyasha: You know she's already dead. Why would she be intimidated by that?

Sesshomaru: She can't force a man to try to fall back in love with her if she no longer has a body. I hope she thinks of that before she says no.

Inuyasha( Smirking): Eh. Works for me.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha then ran off to find Kikyo. But without him realizing it. Inuyasha's sadness had faded. It was replaced by new found determination to have his true love returned to him.

Inuyasha sniffed around for her sent. He knew that she had the sent of graveyard soil, so he kept trying to pin point where it could be. But before he could get a lock on anything he got the smell of something that smell like it hadn't been bathed in weeks. And surely enough in no time at all, Koga shows up.

Koga: There you two dirty dogs are! I want a rematch.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked at each other for a second, then at the battered and bruised wolf before them, that was still beat up from Sesshomaru's fight with him.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru: Not now you idiot!

Koga: What the?...what the hell has gotten into you two?!

Sesshomaru: We've got more important things to do than to worry about you.

Koga: WHAT! Nothings as important me! Especially nothing that pertains to you worthless excuse for demons! What could you possible think is more important?!

Inuyasha:...Kagome's life...

Koga was shocked.

Koga: What's that supposed to mean?

Sesshomaru: You idiot. She's dead.

Koga's face probably would've been funny if the reason it were being caused was so devastating.

Koga: No...it can't be...you're lying just to try to faze me!

Inuyasha: Oh my god! Did you and my brother have instant carnation dumbass for breakfast this morning?! Why in the hell would I make up something like that?! If I were lying she'd probably be here with me right now and I would have no reason to make up this lie! God! You fucking idiots!

Sesshomaru: Ok. I already said I believe you. No need to keep putting me in the mix.

Koga: Unbelievable...so what are you two doing out here then?

Sesshomaru: We're going to find the dead wench, Kikyo and have her revive her. By force if necessary.

Koga: I'm coming too!

Inuyasha: No way in hell!

Koga: You have no right to stop me! I will do what it takes to bring her back!

Inuyasha: And just what the fuck can you do anyway?! You don't do anything helpful or useful!

Koga: And just what exactly can you do?! You're the one looking for someone else to do it for you!

Inuyasha: At least I'm doing that much! You didn't even know of her death till now you damned, dirty dumbass!

Koga: I don't care. It's irrelevant cause I know now. And I'm gonna help!

Inuyasha: I refuse to allow it!

Koga: You have no choice! If I can bring back my true love then I'm gonna do it!

Inuyasha's eyes lit up a red color after that comment.

Inuyasha: Don't you dare think that you have the right to call her that. You never deserved her love. You never deserved not a damn thing from her! IT'S YOU'RE FUCKING FAULT SHE'S DEAD ANYWAY!!

Koga: YOU'VE GOT SOME NERVE! HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF KILLING HER!

Inuyasha: IF YOU HAD JUST LEFT US ALONE AND MINDED YOUR OWN DAMN BUSINESS, SHE WOULD STILL BE HERE! BUT NO! YOU HAD TO TRY TO CLAIM HER! AND YOU PRACTICALLY KILLED HER TRYING TO DO THAT!

Koga: I WILL BE DAMNED IF YOU TRY TO PIN HER DEATH ON ME!

Inuyasha: Oh right, how could I forget that SESSHOMARU HAD A ROLL IN THIS TOO!

Sesshomaru: What the hell are you talking about?!

Inuyasha: YOU ARE PROBABLY THE BIGGEST HYPOCRITE I'VE EVER MET! YOU GO THROUGH YOUR WHOLE LIFE SAYING THAT YOU HATE HUMANS, BUT THEN YOU FALL IN LOVE WITH ONE! AND WITH KAGOME NO LESS! THE ONE YOU HATED THE MOST FOR STOPING ALL YOUR ROTTEN PLANS! AND THE FACT THAT SHE RESEMBLED KIKYO! THE ONE WHO TOOK YOUR JOB OF TAKING ME DOWN FIFTY YEARS BACK!

Sesshomaru: THAT WENCH HAD WHAT WAS COMING TO HER CAUSE SHE DIED RIGHT AFTERWARD ANYWAY! AND HOW I FEEL TOWARDS SOMEONE ELSE IS NONE OF YOUR GODDAMN BUSINESS!

Koga: BESIDES YOU NEVER HAD A CHANCE WITH KAGOME ANYWAY!

Inuyasha: WHAT! I WAS CLOSER TO HER THAN ANYONE OF YOU! YOU TWO JUST TRIED TO STEP IN CAUSE YOU KNEW THAT SHE ALREADY LOVED ME!

Sesshomaru: You're a damn fool!

Koga: YOU GOT THAT RIGHT!

Inuyasha growled and was about to retort when there was a rustling in the bush. Everyone took a defensive stance.

Unknown voice: What on earth is all that noise out here?

It was to everyone's surprise that Kikyo had walked out of the bushes.

Sesshomaru: Well she made this relatively easy.

Inuyasha: Kikyo. It's really you.

Kikyo: I suppose you were looking for me all this time.

Inuyasha: Yes...we were.

Kikyo: I heard of young Kagome's death...I'm truly sorry.

Sesshomaru: Cut the crap. We know you're not.

Kikyo: I may be dead but my ways of a priestess remain. I morn for the dead. More so now more than ever. For I too understand how hard it is to die...knowing you're leaving someone you love behind.

Inuyasha stepped up to her, for he knew what she was referring to.

Inuyasha: Kikyo...back then I truly loved you. I really did...and I'm not going to deny that. However...the actions you took were based on decisions you made on your own accord. And even after everything you had done to me, when you were revived, a piece of my heart ached for you. But you only wished to see my death, and Kagome along with me. It didn't matter how much I tried to reason with you...you were far past that. And I cannot continue to love a woman who despises me. I had to move on. Now... I've found all the love I could possible need from Kagome...your reincarnation.

Kikyo looked down in sadness.

Inuyasha: Kikyo, you will always have a place in my heart. We had many memorable moments that can never be replaced. But my heart will now and forever remain to Kagome. And not only because she pained so much to get to it...but because now...I ache for hers....I will not be able to live without knowing whether or not I have truly captured her heart...like I wish I could've done with you...but I see now who truly is the right one for me...

Kikyo: ...You don't know how much it pains me to here you say that Inuyasha...but you are right. I only brought this on myself and now I've lost you forever. And to my reincarnation no less.

Inuyasha only looked at her with sorrow for he knew he was tearing her heart to shreds, but it couldn't be helped. There was only one he loved now...only one that he would do anything for, just to see her eyes light up and look towards him once more.

Kikyo: Well at least now I know why you were searching for me. You want to see if I have the power and would be willing to revive her.

Inuyasha: So will you...?

Kikyo: I will...for I know she is the only woman who can truly make you happy.

Koga smiled brightly and Sesshomaru had a barely noticeable smile. Inuyasha just gave a casual smile.

Inuyasha: Thank you...

Kikyo: However...there is just one condition.

Inuyasha looked at her a little strangely.

Inuyasha: What is it?

Kikyo: ...I want you to kiss me.

Inuyasha(Choking on air): ...What?

Sesshomaru: You indecent wench. After all that, you want him to kiss you?

Koga: I think for once I can agree.

Inuyasha: Now wait a minute you guys, just hold on. Kikyo, why do you...?

Kikyo: Because I know, if I can revive her, I will never get the chance again. Please Inuyasha...just one last time... before we separate forever.

Inuyasha: Kikyo, you know that isn't fair to her. She already doesn't trust me after all that's happened.

Kikyo: But she is also a woman. As am I, whether I'm dead or not. She understood how you felt about me a while back. I know you must've noticed from time to time how she would grieve over the fact that you still had feelings for me and would come after me any chance you got. But she didn't want to interfere, for she knew I still had feelings for you as well. She would be sad, but would wait for your return. But now its my turn. If she does come back to life, I will stay away... just as she did. I promise you that. I only request that you kiss me one last time...before I say goodbye forever.

Koga walked over to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru knew he want to say something private so he leaned down to his height.

Koga(Whispering): She's laying it on pretty thick. Talk about desperate.

Sesshomaru nodded his head in agreement. With Inuyasha's super human hearing, he heard what he said and looked back at the two of them with a scowl. They just turned away and looked up at they sky innocently. He turned back to Kikyo.

Inuyasha: I understand...and if I do this...you promise you won't try to get in between us?

Kikyo: I promise you with all my heart.

Inuyasha: (Sigh) Alright...

Kikyo stepped up to him.

Kikyo: Close your eyes.

Inuyasha took in a deep breath and closed them. Kikyo slowly lifted her hands to cup his face. He closed his eyes a little tighter from the surprise. She stood up as tall as she could so that she could reach his lips. Then softly she planted hers onto of his.

He opened his eyes and just looked around as if nothing was happening. He didn't feel anything....he didn't feel the love connection he used to feel so deeply for Kikyo. He felt like it just...faded away. Just a few seconds more and she let him go.

Kikyo: It really is true...you have lost all love for me.

Koga: Ok that is what he was trying to freakin tell you for the past half hour! CAN WE PLEASE JUST GO NOW!

Sesshomaru: Yes. Have you forgotten why we came looking for her?

Inuyasha: No I haven't....let's go. Here Kikyo get on my back, we'll get there a lot faster.

She did so and the three of them ran back to Kaede's hut. But not before digging up Kagome's body. The three of them ran inside, only leaving a thousand questions for Miroku, Sango and Kaede. They would have checked on them but Inuyasha put his sword in the door to put up a barrier and to keep them out. Inuyasha grabbed a towel and without undressing her, he wiped off some of the dirt from her body.

Inuyasha couldn't stop staring at her. Even after death she still looked beautiful. Her skin was such a beautiful pale white it was almost angelic, and because of all the flowers the villagers left her, she smelled of a strong fragrance of roses and lilies.

Kikyo sat in front of a small table that she placed in front of Kagome's body and lit two purification candles. She put her hands together and started to chant. Kagome's body started to glow a pinkish purple. Kikyo's hands started to shake and she started to sweat. Her eyes closed tightly as she was trying to put more energy into her praying, but it was getting harder and harder. Her souls started to escape her body.

Kikyo: I don't have enough strength! I need something with more spiritual energy!

Inuyasha thought how to give her more power but then he heard something jingle in his shirt. He reached into his pocket and saw it was the jewel shard that Kagome left at the bottom of the well clanking up against the bottle. It was lucky for him that he grabbed them as he went back to Kagome's time trying to bring her back a while ago. Inuyasha took them out the bottle and hurriedly gave them to Kikyo.

Inuyasha: Will these work?!

Kikyo opened one eyes and looked at them.

Kikyo: They should work...

That then gave Koga an idea and he grabbed the two jewel shard from his legs and gave them to her. She held them all in her hand and prayed even harder. Kagome's body and the jewel shards grew brighter and brighter. The room started to shake as it felt like everything would just explode in an instant. The glowing light from Kagome went into the jewel shards then Kikyo threw them at the wall. All of the jewel shards stuck out the wall in different places but then they all started to connect by a line of light as if they were connect the dots. All the lines formed together to make a circle and then it became a portal. Wind was blown furiously into the room.

Inuyasha: Ugh! What is this?!

Kikyo: It is the portal to the Netherworld. If you want Kagome to come back you must step inside it!

Inuyasha: WHAT?! WHY?!

Kikyo: Because her soul must be brought back to her body! And only you have the power to do it since she loves you so!

Inuyasha looked at the portal and then looked down at the body of his deceased lover.

Inuyasha(Whispering to himself): Only I have the power to do it...because she loves me...?

Kikyo: INUYASHA! YOU MUST HURRY! THE PORTAL WILL ONLY STAY OPEN FOR SO LONG! IT WOULD TAKE ME DECADES TO REOPEN IT IF YOU DON'T TAKE THE CHANCE NOW! GO!

Inuyasha nodded his head in understanding.

Inuyasha: Alright...

He started his way to the portal when Koga and Sesshomaru stopped him.

Sesshomaru: Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked at him and for the first time ever...he saw Sesshomaru smile. A true sincere smile.

Sesshomaru: Good luck.... my ignorant little brother.

Inuyasha for once, also returned a sincere smile back to him.

Koga(Smiling): Yeah you better bring her back safe and sound, you stupid mutt!

Inuyasha(Still smiling) You already know I will, you dirty wolf!

Inuyasha took a deep breath and stepped through the portal.

Once through he saw nothing but clear blue skies, a few birds here and there and white fluffy clouds. Inuyasha stepped out onto one of the clouds and picked up a piece of it.

Inuyasha: Hm...this looks like that fluffy candy Kagome showed me from her time.

He looked at it closely and then stuck a piece of it into his mouth, which he then quickly spit out.

Inuyasha: But it doesn't taste like it at all!!

At that moment he heard a gasp. He turned to the side of him and saw a beautiful angel who was dressed in a beautiful white dress that glistened with gold sparkles. Along with two large white wings from her back. Her hair was beautiful, long and flowing and the halo over top of her head made her skin glow with such radiant beauty. He couldn't believe how amazingly beautiful this angel was.

Angel: Inuyasha...?

Inuyasha: ...Kagome?!

He couldn't believe...that it was his angel.

**There's number 10. Please send me a lot of reviews and I'll get out number 11 as soon as possible. **


	11. Knowing one's true feelings

**Here's number 11. Honestly I don't think this was very good, but I haven't been inspired lately but I didn't want you guys to wait any more so here you go. I really hope you like it.**

**(recap) **Inuyasha took a deep breath and stepped through the portal.

Once through he saw nothing but clear blue skies, a few birds here and there and white fluffy clouds. Inuyasha stepped out onto one of the clouds and picked up a piece of it.

Inuyasha: Hm...this looks like that fluffy candy Kagome showed me from her time.

He looked at it closely and then stuck a piece of it into his mouth, which he then quickly spit out.

Inuyasha: But it doesn't taste like it at all!!

At that moment he heard a gasp. He turned to the side of him and saw a beautiful angel who was dressed in a beautiful white dress that glistened with gold sparkles. Along with two large white wings from her back. Her hair was beautiful, long and flowing and the halo over top of her head made her skin glow with such radiant beauty. He couldn't believe how amazingly beautiful this angel was.

Angel: Inuyasha...?

Inuyasha: ...Kagome?!

He couldn't believe...that it was his angel.

**(Continuing)**

Kagome: Inuyasha?! What's going on?

Inuyasha: Kagome…I can't believe it's you….you're so beautiful.

Kagome: Please don't tell me that you killed yourself to be here.

Inuyasha: No of course not. I know you would never forgive me if I had ever done that.

Kagome: Then how did you-?

Inuyasha: It's a very long story. But all that matters now is that…I'm here now...with you.

Kagome then flew to him with no hesitation and he held her in his arms.

Inuyasha: Who'd ever thought that going one day without this…that I would miss it so much.

Kagome: Inuyasha please tell me what's going on….why are you here?

Inuyasha: I came for you…

Kagome let go of him quickly and flew back up into the air, Inuyasha looked up at her, not understanding why she had done so.

Kagome: What?! Why?!

Inuyasha: What do you mean why? Ever since your death, no one has been the same. Everything has changed. the whole village was completely depressed after hearing about your death…everyone needs you.

Inuyasha I can't come back. I'm dead, because its was fates way of telling me that it was exactly what I deserved.

His eyes glistened with sadness.

Inuyasha: What are you saying?

Kagome: Inuyasha, surely you have noticed everything that's happened. Everything up to this point was completely my fault. I ruined your fight with Naraku and allowed him to breath another day. You ended up hating me and I-

Inuyasha: I NEVER hated you!

Kagome looked at him with sadness and disbelief.

Kagome: There's no point in you lying now. Even if you will not admit it to me now, I knew then that you utterly despised me for what happened. And if not that, then u wished that I wasn't there…am I wrong?

Inuyasha looked down, while gritting his teeth.

Kagome: I knew it. And I knew that I would never be able to make it to you. I was overwhelmed with grief. So I resorted to cutting myself. It was the only way I could silently let out the pain of knowing…that somewhere…in the very pit of your soul…you would always hold a hatred for me for making such a mistake.

Inuyasha: Stop it Kagome, please I..

Kagome: But from that point I only got worse. I ran from you, even though you were pouring your emotions out to me. It was just the first thing I thought of to do…and I hated myself for it….there isn't a day where I hadn't wished I could take it back.

Inuyasha: Kagome you couldn't help what happened. Your emotions got in the way of your judgment.

Kagome: My emotions always get in the way!! If it weren't for me always thinking the way I did, then Naraku would be dead and I would still be alive! My death was the only way I could ever make up for my mistakes.

Inuyasha was shocked.

Kagome: Heh! But what would be the point of that? If I were still alive, I would still be chased around. One demon after another trying to win the love of a worthless human who doesn't even deserve their love, even if she wanted it.

Inuyasha: Kagome, you're only human. You make mistakes. And just because you do doesn't make you any less worthy. If someone truly cares for you, then you have every right to take the love they're willing to give you, if you so chose.

Kagome: But it's like you said Inuyasha, I'm just a human. One of the most imperfect creatures to ever exist on this planet. Which is why I could never understand how such a perfect creature such as yourself, ever want anything to do with such an undeserving person such as myself.

Inuyasha: BECAUSE I LOVE YOU! IS THAT TOO DAMN HARD FOR YOU TO UNDERSTAND?!

Kagome: YES IT IS! HOW COULD EVER LOVE SOMEONE LIKE ME! IT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!

Inuyasha: MY LOVE FOR YOU DOESN'T HAVE TO MAKE SENSE! YOU JUST HAVE TO KNOW THAT IT'S THERE!

Inuyasha paused for a second.

Inuyasha: And yet for some reason…you refuse to accept it.

Kagome's eyes widened.

Inuyasha: Tell me Kagome…why is it that after all this time…when I finally tell you how much I love you, you refuse to take it?….is it because you hate me?

Kagome flew down to stand in front of him, while holding a hand to her chest. Seeing him in this much pain was greatly wounding her heart.

Kagome: Do you know why, whenever you tried to tell me your feelings, I would always run away?

He looked down on her and saw silent tears starting to escape her eyes.

Kagome: It was because I… was afraid…

Inuyasha looked at her surprised.

Inuyasha: …Why? He asked somewhat intensely

Kagome: I was afraid, that if our relationship had went any further…I would've completely ruined your life…

Inuyasha: I don't understand…

Kagome: If we were together…you would have to burden my mistakes and I would always be afraid of not being able to make you fully happy. But most of all, you would never be able to fulfill your dream of becoming a full-fledged demon.

Inuyasha: You're such an idiot…

Kagome looked at him somewhat surprised. Inuyasha walked up to her and reached to cup her face in his hand but she jumped back.

Kagome: DON'T!

Inuyasha stood there with an confused look.

Kagome: Demons are deemed impure in heavens eyes. And since I'm an angel now if you were to touch me…you would be burned.

Inuyasha smiled. Kagome sat there confused.

Inuyasha: You act like I should care about that.

Inuyasha started to walk up to her.

Kagome: Inuyasha? Wh-what are you doing? Stay back!

She started to back up but he walked up to her faster and wrapped an arm around her waist, then came down on her and kissed her tenderly. Kagome struggled as much as she could, for she could feel his flesh burning by the touch of her skin. She finally built up the strength to push him away and saw that his lips and hands were burned.

She gasped in shock. Inuyasha simply smiled and licked his lips, and instantly, his skin was healed. He didn't even bother to heal his hand. It didn't hurt him. Kagome let out a breath of relief

Kagome: I should have expected as much.

Inuyasha: Kagome, you're so foolish. You must not truly understand how much I love you. I gave up my dream of becoming a full demon long ago.

Kagome's eyes widened. Her hand clenched tighter against her heart. She didn't understand it.

Kagome: You're not serious…being a full fledged demon has been your dream before I knew you. Why would you give that up so easily?

Inuyasha: Because I know from experiences what that full demon side of me is like. And I would never want risk that side of me ever hurting you or anyone else I care about. If demons hate me because I'm half human and half demon then that's their problem. Let them live with it. The only thing that matters is my happiness. And I'm only happy when I'm with you. Which is why I happy the way I am. Cause I know if had changed into a full demon, those feeling would fade away, just like my true nature. I fell in love with you as a half demon and so a half demon I shall remain.

Kagome: Inuyasha…. She said with even more tears flowing from her eyes.

Inuyasha smiled.

Inuyasha: I'm doing it all for you…no one but you.

Kagome: Inuyasha please…don't let me be the one to interfere with your dreams, I'm not worth it.

Inuyasha looks at her intensely, by which she was a little afraid of and stepped back a little.

Inuyasha: Tell me…what makes you think so?

Kagome: Do you know what I was thinking? When I laid there on the ground after Koga had tried to claim me… with nothing but countless amounts of blood flowing from my body. Do you know the first emotion I felt?

Inuyasha just sat there, and stared at her intensely.

Kagome: I was happy…I was so very happy…

Inuyasha stood there in disbelief.

Kagome: I was also afraid, for I didn't know what would happen to me once I was dead, but I knew…once I was gone, all my friends and loved ones could all live happier lives. No more would they have to worry about me or my problems. And the same goes for you, with me out of the way you can continue on with your dream of being a full demon. For you will be truly happy. And everyone could be happy just living their own lives.

Inuyasha: BUT WHAT ABOUT ME?!

Kagome gasped.

Inuyasha: I have never heard someone sound so selfish! Do you honestly believe that everyone would just be happy that you were gone?! And in time they would just forget all about you?! You're damn stupid if that's what you thought! Everyone was devastated when they found about your death! Even people who didn't know you! And I can't imagine how your friends and family would feel if I had told them as well!

Kagome: You haven't told them yet?

Inuyasha: No…because I plan to bring you back with me right now!

Inuyasha started advancing toward her in a fury.

Kagome: Inuyasha stop it!

Unknown voice: INUYASHA!

Inuyasha and Kagome looked up into the sky and saw it had a huge rip in it. Then surprisingly, Sesshomaru's head popped out.

Inuyasha: What the hell? Sesshomaru?! What are you doing?!

Sesshomaru: You're running out of time. The priestess can't hold this portal open for much longer! If you don't come back now, you won't be able to return!

Then out of nowhere, Koga popped his head through too.

Koga: Yeah! So hurry your ass back up here half breed!

Inuyasha: Kagome, we have to go!

Kagome: No Inuyasha…you have to go. I'm staying here.

Inuyasha: Are you crazy?! If you stay here, you'll never be able to return to the living world.

Kagome: I'm fully aware of that.

Inuyasha: And yet you still refuse to go?!

Kagome: Inuyasha, I appreciate you doing all this for me, I really do but this is where I belong. Everyone's lives will be a lot better off if I stay here. Please don't force me to do something I don't want to do.

They skies started to darken a dark purple. Thunder and lightening started to form wildly in the skies. Angels started to fly away in fear.

Sesshomaru: Inuyasha you have to come back now or you'll be forever trapped there!

Inuyasha: Kagome, please…don't do this. Think about your friends and family, the people who care about you…the people who love you. They all need you…I need you.

Kagome: Please understand. It isn't just for all of you, it's for me as well. I've wished for death for a while and now that I have it, I will keep it… Life for me just became too complicated, and the choices I made only made things worse. I know it hurts now, but trust me, its better for the both of us this way.

The storm brewing started to get more violent and restless.

Koga: INUYASHA! GET UP HERE NOW!

Kagome: GO!

Kagome then ran up to Inuyasha and pushed him off the cloud they were standing on and he started to float back up to the portal. Inuyasha reached back out to her and held onto her wrist. His had started to burn away at the touch of her holy skin. She used all her strength to stay firmly planted where she was so she wouldn't float up as well.

Inuyasha: I'M NOT LEAVING WITHOUT YOU!!

Kagome: YOU HAVE TO GO NOW! BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!

Inuyasha: NEVER! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU AGAIN! IF I LEAVE NOW, I'LL DIE TOO!

Kagome gasped.

Inuyasha: Without you with me… I'll be nothing but a dead man inside.

The portal started to get smaller and smaller.

Sesshomaru: There's no time left! You have to get out of there!!

Sesshomaru then pushed Koga out of the way of the portal and he slammed into the floor.

Koga: Hey! Whatcha do that for?!

Sesshomaru: Be quiet! I'm trying to save my little brother.

Koga looked at him shocked but then just smirked

Koga(thinking): He really does care.

Sesshomaru reached in and grabbed Inuyasha's hand and started to pull him back to the feudal era.

Inuyasha: No not yet!! Please!!

Sesshomaru: We have no choice! It has to be now!

Inuyasha looked down on Kagome who still held on tightly to the ground.

Inuyasha: Please don't make me live on to suffer without you…

Kagome looked at him saddened, with tears flowing down her face.

Sesshomaru: Forgive me, Inuyasha!

Sesshomaru gave him one final tug and pulled him back into the portal. There was a bright light, but then everything started to fade away.

Inuyasha: NOOOO!

It was silent. Inuyasha could feel the chilled air that gracefully touched his skin. He slowly opened his eyes and saw that he was back in Kaede's hut. He shot up from the floor and looked around. Kikyo was sleeping peacefully on the other side of the room, she had used up all her energy. He looked around and saw that Sesshomaru and Koga was no where to be found. He then realizes that he had been moved to a different room.

He quickly got up and went into the room where Kagome's body laid. There he saw Sesshomaru and Koga sitting by her side, just waiting and hoping that she would wake up. The two of them noticed that he had walked into the room. Inuyasha just looked down.

Inuyasha: She hasn't woken up has she?

Sesshomaru: No. Was she truly that unwilling to come back to the living?

Inuyasha: Yes…I'm afraid so…I tried everything but…I guess it just wasn't enough.

Koga got up from his seat and grabbed Inuyasha by the collar.

Koga: You idiot! You said you would bring her back! You promised you would! What kind of man are you that can't even keep a lousy promise?! You can't do anything right! OWWW!

Inuyasha was shocked by his sudden outburst of pain. The two of them looked back and saw that Koga had been shot in the butt…with an arrow.

Koga: W-what the hell?! How did I get shot in the ass?!

The two of them looked over and saw that Kagome was sitting up. She had a bow in her hand and she was smiling. The two of them were so shocked and Sesshomaru looked over in disbelief as well. Her smile only got bigger.

Kagome(Laughing): I swore a long time ago I was gonna shoot you in the butt with an arrow. And you thought I was lying…

**PLEASE READ!**

**The little part at the end is from chap. 8 where Kagome swore she'd shoot Koga in the ass with an arrow if he didn't stop kidnapping her. I just thought it would be funny to add. Ok I know this one probably wasn't that great. But I'd still like your opinions. So please send reviews. The more I get, the sooner I'll publish the next one. And I'll try to make it better than this one. Later.**


	12. I want you

**Enjoy! Please review! ^-^**

**(recap) **He quickly got up and went into the room where Kagome's body laid. There he saw Sesshomaru and Koga sitting by her side, just waiting and hoping that she would wake up. The two of them noticed that he had walked into the room. Inuyasha just looked down.

Inuyasha: She hasn't woken up has she?

Sesshomaru: No. Was she truly that unwilling to come back to the living?

Inuyasha: Yes…I'm afraid so…I tried everything but…I guess it just wasn't enough.

Koga got up from his seat and grabbed Inuyasha by the collar.

Koga: You idiot! You said you would bring her back! You promised you would! What kind of man are you that can't even keep a lousy promise?! You can't do anything right! OWWW!

Inuyasha was shocked by his sudden outburst of pain. The two of them looked back and saw that Koga had been shot in the butt…with an arrow.

Koga: W-what the hell?! How did I get shot in the ass?!

The two of them looked over and saw that Kagome was sitting up.

She had a bow in her hand and she was smiling. The two of them were so shocked and Sesshomaru looked over in disbelief as well.

Her smile only got bigger.

Kagome(Laughing): I swore a long time ago I was gonna shoot you in the butt with an arrow. And you thought I was lying…

**(Continuing)**

Everyone just sat there in awe. The first things rushing through their minds is…what the hell is going on?

Koga: K…Kagome? Your alive?!

Kagome: Well if I weren't, you'd still be staring at a dead body now wouldn't you?

That was all Koga needed to hear. He instantly ran over to Kagome with great speed. But a little slower than usual since he's reframed to pull the arrow out of his butt. But that was clearly the least of his concerns right now.

Koga: Oh Kagome my dearest…how I have missed you so!

He grabbed Kagome and held her so tightly her cheeks flushed red from not being able to breathe.

Sesshomaru: Uh Koga I think you're…

Koga: I thought I was gonna have to live the rest of my life without seeing your beautiful face again!!

Sesshomaru: Koga seriously she can't…

Koga: I couldn't imagine my life without you!!

Kagome was being held so tightly, that she wasn't able to breathe or talk. So she resorted to drastic measures… and started reaching for the arrow in his backside.

Koga: I'm soooo glad you're alive!!

Sesshomaru: I really think you should let go before she-

Koga: HEY DO YOU MIND?! I'M HAVING A MOMENT HERE!

Then at that moment…pluck! Kagome yanked the arrow out.

Koga: OWWWWWW HOLY CRAP!!

In pain, Koga let go and held onto his sore bottom, while scooting all over the floor.

Sesshomaru just looks at him like an idiot.

Sesshomaru: I tried to warn you…

Kagome's face had finally returned to normal and she was breathing normally.

Kagome: Fhew! Koga you sure do have one heck of a grip.

Koga(teary eyed): Ow that really hurt you know!

Kagome(Puppy dog eyes): I'm sowwy. Do you forgive me?

Koga couldn't help but stare endlessly into those beautiful glistening eyes of hers. Koga tried to stand his ground, but couldn't help but to give in.

Koga: Oh! I can't stay mad at you.

He then gave her another hug, but this one was a lot softer and she was able to breathe clearly. He clearly learned his lesson from the first one. She even returned it.

Koga: It's really great to have you back.

Kagome(Smiling): Thanks Koga.

Sesshomaru: Kagome, may I ask you something?

Kagome(puzzled): Um…sure.

Sesshomaru:…How is it, that you were able to return to the living? You seemed so resistant to come back.

Kagome: Well honestly… I didn't want to come back. I felt like I was nothing but a burden to everyone around me. But when I saw how hard you guys were fighting…all the trouble you went through just to try to bring me back…and thinking of all the people who actually missed me when I died… I knew it wouldn't be fair to have you return empty handed.

Sesshomaru: I see..

Kagome: You sounded disappointed in my answer.

Sesshomaru: Only because I know that isn't your full answer. Isn't there **one **more reason… why you were so willing to return?

Sesshomaru looked off to the side and Kagome followed his gaze to Inuyasha, who was still up against the wall staring at her blankly. Sesshomaru then looked back at Kagome, whose eyes were glistening as she stared back at Inuyasha. He took that as his cue and rose from his seat.

Sesshomaru: Koga, we're leaving.

Koga: WHAT?! I'm not going anywhere! And I'm especially not leaving Kagome here with that mutt!

Sesshomaru: **NOW!**

Koga honestly looked terrified at that moment. Sesshomaru then pointed at Kagome, who wouldn't take her eyes off Inuyasha for a second.

In realization, Koga sighed and got up as well.

Sesshomaru: We'll be outside if you need us. Let's go wolf.

Sesshomaru and Koga silently walked out.

Koga(thinking): You win this round dog boy!

So now, the two of them, were completely alone. Both just lost for words. Not knowing the first thing they could or should say to each other. Kagome, still dressed in her memorial robes which were a beautiful black kimono with pink flower petals and a pink sash going across, slowly rose from her spot on the floor and just stood there, looking utterly defenseless and fragile as she stared back at Inuyasha, whose expression was unreadable.

Inuyasha surprised her when he took one small step toward her, so she stepped back a little, holding her hand nervously against her face in a balled up fist. Seeing her do this made him take another step forward…and another…and another.

Kagome wasn't sure what he was trying to do, so out of impulse she kept stepping back. It was then when he took another step that he actually ran to her. Kagome was too stunned to move, allowing Inuyasha to grab her and be able to hold her as tightly as he could.

She was so surprised. She didn't know what to think. She thought that he would be angry, and she wouldn't blame him considering the hard time she had given him. But apparently, anger was the last thing on his mind. For the first thing he said to her was;

Inuyasha(Emotionally): I love you Kagome!

She gasped.

Kagome:…Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: You came back. I was so afraid, that you hadn't came back with me but you did. How?

Kagome buried herself deep within his chest.

Kagome:…I grabbed your hand…at the very last second.

Inuyasha: I don't understand…

Kagome: Sesshomaru was right. I did have another reason for coming back….and it was you. No matter how selfish it may sound…at that moment I didn't care about anything else but you. I wanted to come back so I could show you…show you…

She seemed to be struggling with what she wanted to say. Inuyasha lifted her off her chest so he could look directly into her eyes as he held onto her shoulders gently.

Inuyasha(Softly): Show me what?

Tears were drifting down her face at this point.

Kagome:…How much I love you.

Inuyasha gave a her gentle smile and wiped away one of her tears.

Inuyasha: I don't care how selfish it is. I'll be selfish too. Cause all I want…is you. And I will make sure…that I am the only one to have you.

Kagome(smiles): Then you're mine too.

Inuyasha laughs a little and looks at her full heartedly.

Inuyasha: Deal.

Then he came down and kissed her more tenderly than ever before. She closed her eyes, even though she could feel her cheeks blushing red since this is the first time she actually kissed him back willingly. But she admired every minute as his grip on her got tighter and tighter. She only wished that this moment could've happened sooner.

He let her go and saw this huge flush across her face.

Inuyasha: You're so cute.

Her eyes widened and she blushed even more. He had never just came out with such a blunt compliment before. He just laughed.

Inuyasha: It's good to have you back, Kagome.

********

Koga was waiting impatiently outside, digging holes in the dirt to pass the time, lord knows why. Sesshomaru just sat out there, staring up at the sky, just thinking, which he was instantly snapped out of the minute he heard footsteps heading toward him. At that moment, Kagome and Inuyasha walked out, hand in hand.

Sesshomaru: Well looks like everything's ok with you two.

Kagome: Yeah…I guess it is.

She smiled at Inuyasha and he smiled back.

Inuyasha: Hey Sesshomaru. Can I ask you something?

Sesshomaru: Ok…?

Inuyasha went to go sit next to him and that's when Kagome let go of his hand. He looked back, wanting her support, but she just smiled and gave him a gentle nudge, telling him that this was just between brothers. She then ran over to Koga and tried to get him to stop digging holes all over Kaede's yard.

Inuyasha sat next to his brother, and cleared his throat repeatedly out of awkwardness.

Sesshomaru(Annoyed): I'm not gonna know what you want to ask me no matter how many times you clear your throat so just get on with it.

Inuyasha sighed.

Inuyasha: Ok. Why did you help me out there when the portal was closing off the gateway back to the living? I thought you hated me and would want nothing more than to have me banished to another dimension.

Sesshomaru:…That's true…well…it was true.

Inuyasha: What do you mean?

Sesshomaru: You idiot…don't get all sentimental about all this but…you're the only family I've got now. Half brother, half demon, whatever it doesn't matter. You're still family. And after falling in love with Kagome… a human…I realized that humans really aren't that bad…they're actually quite interesting. So you being half demon and half human isn't really that bad. So I can stand to keep you alive.

Inuyasha was utterly lost for words.

Inuyasha: Who are you and what drugs are you taking?

Sesshomaru: Ok now you're just being stupid. Don't make this harder than it is. And what is " drugs"?

Inuyasha: It's just something I learned from Kagome's world, just forget it. So your saying that you actually think of me as family now?

Sesshomaru: Ugh…I told you not to get sentimental…but yeah.

Inuyasha(Shocked): No way…this is like the happiest day of my life.

Inuyasha scooted closer to him. Sesshomaru instantly took that as a warning sign.

Sesshomaru(Glaring): If you hug me, you die.

Inuyasha: Woah, killed the moment.

Sesshomaru sighed and in annoyance, he stuck his hand out, which Inuyasha shook happily.

Inuyasha: I'm glad were finally in agreement.

Sesshomaru smiled just slightly, it was hard to tell he was even smiling, but there was definitely some happiness there.

Sesshomaru: Yeah me too, my idiot brother.

Kagome brought Koga back to the two of them, after she got him to finally stop digging holes.

Kagome(Smiling proudly): Getting along I see.

Inuyasha: Yeah, we consider each other brothers now. We won't be fighting anymore.

Sesshomaru: Not unless he does or says something stupid like he always does.

Inuyasha: Don't get started with me!

Kagome: Hey I know this is pretty random, but I just noticed nobody else is here but us.

Koga: Oh yeah, everybody else left to do something. They left us a scroll.

Sesshomaru then reached into his kimono and pulled out a small scroll, which he then handed to Kagome.

On the note it read:

_Hey you guys, there was a medical emergence in the village. Went with Kaede to help and to bring back dinner. Be back by tomorrow. Expect full explanation as to why you dug up Kagome's body!_

_Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. _

Kagome: Wow, they made it sound so nonchalant that you guys dug up my body.

Inuyasha: Yeah are friends are weird like that.

Kagome: Which reminds me…how were you guys able to make that portal to bring me back?

Unknown voice: It was me…

Everyone looked up toward the door and saw that Kikyo was standing there.

Kagome: Kikyo? But why would you bring me back?

Kikyo: For one reason and one only...Because you can make Inuyasha happier than I ever could.

Everyone was shocked by her response.

Kikyo: I still love him, but I am no longer human, and with you being my reincarnation…in some way…in some form…I too will be with him. Besides if being with you truly makes him happy…then I would do whatever it took to ensure that happiness. Even if it meant bringing my rival back from the grave.

Kagome(Surprised): Kikyo, I don't know what to say. I really appreciate you doing this.

Kikyo: Save your breathe, as I told you I did not do it for you. I shall now take my leave.

Kikyo walked out of the hut and just walked off, no one knowing where exactly she would go. Kagome was honestly very grateful to Kikyo that she did this, even if she only did it for Inuyasha. And even thought Kagome practically owes her, her life, in the back of her mind, she could help but think;

Kagome(thinking) Hehehehe! I win!

Koga: Man she's a lonely bitch isn't she?

Inuyasha: Hey don't say that. She just saved Kagome's life.

Sesshomaru: But its not like it matters. She only did it for you. She wouldn't even take the thanks Kagome was giving her. She doesn't give a damn about Kagome. And if it weren't for you, she'd still be dead.

Inuyasha: Man. Well when you put it that way…you're right Koga. She is a bitch.

Koga: A lonely bitch!

Kagome: Wow you guys are mean.

Inuyasha(smirking): You know you're thinking it too.

Kagome(innocently): Am not!

Everyone just laughed.

Unknown voice: Lord Sesshomaru!!

Everyone looked up and saw the young girl, Rin riding the two headed demon Ah-un, with Jaken just barely holding onto the reins attached to the demons collar.

Inuyasha: Well looks like your little followers came looking for you.

Sesshomaru: Shut up.

The three of them landed and Sesshomaru walked up to them.

Sesshomaru: What are you doing, Rin?

Rin: We got worried my Lord. So we all came looking for you.

Sesshomaru looked at her, and saw that she had that same determined, yet kind and soft look in her expressions as Kagome did.

Sesshomaru(Absentmindedly): She does look a lot like Kagome. When she gets older, she could be just as beautiful as her…

Everyone gasped.

Kagome: Sesshomaru wait…you're not gonna…?!

Sesshomaru got closer to Rin and held her little hand.

Sesshomaru: Rin, do you love me?

Rin(Smiling): Of course I do my lord!

He smiled.

Sesshomaru: Then how about when you turn of age, how would you like to be my mate?

Inuyasha's face dropped, Koga got shivers all up and down his spine, and Kagome just fell to the ground and had swirls for eyes. And Jaken, well he just fell over dead, with two huge x's for eyes.

Rin's little eyes sparkled like a thousand stars had been lit on fire.

Rin: Oh I would love that more than anything, my lord!

Sesshomaru: Excellent. Then once you are of the right age, you will be my mate.

Sesshomaru then got on Ah-un and sat closely behind her.

Inuyasha: What the hell just happened?!

Kagome: You can be serious! She just a kid!

Sesshomaru: Maybe so but she knows what she's saying. She'll remember what she has said to me, and she has plenty of time to change her mind if she wants. But by the time she reaches age, and she hasn't changed her mind, then there is no turning back, and she will have to be my mate. For demons mate for life.

Koga: Aw dude, you are sick!

Sesshomaru: Hey I live forever. Plenty of time for her to grow up. And at least I can get a mate. I don't see anyone on your arm. You remember that you fuck up!

Sesshomaru then snapped the reins and Ah-un floated back up into the sky, with a barely conscious, Jaken still holding onto the reins. Sesshomaru gave one solemn wave and they were off.

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Koga: Woah…

Unknown voices: Koga!

Inuyasha: Now what!

And there from the distance, Ginta and Hakkaku were slowly running toward them.

Inuyasha: Man! Is everyone followers just picking them up today or what?!

Koga went up to Kagome and held her hands gently.

Koga: My dear Kagome. How I hate to leave you in the care of this mutt, but I'm afraid I must go.

Inuyasha stepped in between Koga and Kagome in order to separate him from her.

Inuyasha: What part of "she's mine" do you not get?!

Koga sighed

Koga: Fine.

Inuyasha and Kagome(Stunned): Wha?

Koga: Fine. She's all yours. I can tell when a woman is in love. And I can tell she is.. Unfortunately it wasn't with me.

Kagome: Koga I…

Koga: Don't fret dear Kagome. For I will always hold a place for you in my heart. But perhaps my companionship is needed elsewhere. If you ever lose interest then look me up. But for now, I do remember a certain pain in the neck wolf named Ayame, who might be interested. She already loves me, so who knows this might work out. Farewell for now, Kagome.

He then kissed her softly on the cheek and ran off towards Ginta and Hakkaku, only to pass them so they would have to catch up with him all over again.

Kagome(Stunned):… I think two guys just replaced me in less than five minutes.

Inuyasha then grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close.

Inuyasha: I told you I would have you all to myself, didn't I?

Kagome just blushed.

****(Later on that night)****

Inuyasha wanted to make sure that Kagome had rested up enough after her long and rough ordeal, so he sent her back into the bedroom to rest. But she'd already been to sleep and has been up for at least an hour. She just sat there in the dark.

Kagome(Thinking): I miss Miroku and Sango. Shippo and Kaede. But they won't be back until tomorrow. I wonder how everything's going. They'll probably pass out once they see I'm alive again. Then again, with all the crazy things we see all the time, it might not be so surprising.

Kagome soon grew tired of the darkness after a while and she lit one candle, just to illuminate the room slightly. Then she walked over to the window and looked out. The window was covered with wooden bars, but she was still able to see the beauty that was outside as she admired the full moon and all the beautiful stars that surrounded it. She was snapped out of her star gazing when she heard someone slide open the door. It was Inuyasha.

Kagome: Oh Inuyasha it's you…you scared me.

However, he didn't respond to her. He stared at her with an expression she hadn't recognized.

Kagome: Inuyasha…is there something wrong?

He still didn't answer her. She looked at him a little worried and started walking over to him.

Kagome: Come on…talk to me.

Then before she could reach me him, to hold him and ask him what was wrong, he disappeared.

Kagome: What the…?

The next thing she knew, using his super demon speed, he reappeared right behind her and grabbed her by the waist, holding her as close to his own body as possible.

She gasped.

Kagome: Inuyasha?! What are you-?!

Inuyasha(Sweetly): Kagome…

Kagome stood there, silently… patiently… wondering what he was going to say.

Inuyasha: You're so beautiful, Kagome. Seeing you look up into the sky like that just now, it was like all your features were being illuminated by the moon all at once. Just in that instant… I was reminded of all the beauty you posse…inside and out…it also showed me…what I almost lost.

Kagome was slightly lost for words at this point, so without saying a word, she let him continue.

Inuyasha: Your very fate was there…lying in my very hand…and I almost let you slip right through my fingers. You didn't want to suffer anymore. You were tired of enduring all the pain that life was pressing upon your shoulders… and you didn't want to live though it anymore. You told me a long time ago…that it was all the difficulties you had to face, and your fear of being a burden towards others is the reason you wished for death. But I know the other reason…the main reason…

Kagome: The real reason..?

Inuyasha: Yes…the main reason why you had such difficulties…why you fear being a burden…is because I made you suffer so much.

Tears started to flow down from her eyes.

Inuyasha: I was the one that made you face demons day after day, putting your life in danger. I was the one who thought you were a burden because of the fight with Naruku. I never thought about what that was doing to you….how much it was hurting you. I was so careless with my thoughts and actions that you would rather be dead than try to work things out with me.

Kagome: Inuyasha please…

Inuyasha: Kagome…I know I never said this to you but…I mean this from the bottom of my heart…I'm sorry…

She was completely stunned. Inuyasha never apologized to her about anything, for anything!

Inuyasha: I know this is surprising to you, but I should've said it sooner. I am truly and deeply sorry…for everything I did to you…for all the pain I caused.

Kagome couldn't even speak. Nothing but endless tears spoke as her words. Inuyasha gently turned her around so she was looking at him and he wiped away some of her tears.

Inuyasha: Please…don't cry anymore, my love. I want you to be happy from this point on.

Kagome: Inuyasha…

Inuyasha then held her tighter and softly held her head to his chest. He then leaned down to Kagome's ear so he could whisper to her softly.

Inuyasha(whispering): Kagome…I want to show you…how much I love you.

Kagome(sobering up): What…do you mean?

She gasped at that moment, for he put his hand through the folds of her kimono and started to slowly caress her gently across her stomach.

Inuyasha: Kagome…I want you.

Kagome's eyes widened as she blushed deeply. She couldn't believe she was even hearing him correctly. Was this really happening?

Kagome: Inuyasha. I'm not sure if I…

Inuyasha: Please…let me make love to you. Let me show you, how much I care for you….let me be the only one to have you…

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and looked at him lovingly.

Kagome: I'm afraid…but I know I can trust you. And I love you so much. Inuyasha…I only want to belong to you.

Kagome smiled and Inuyasha knew that she had approved of his wish. His eyes sparkled with anxiety as he kissed her with such tenderness and passion.

Inuyasha: I only want to belong to you too…Kagome.

**Ok you can see where this is going. If you guys think I should write a lemon for the next one then send me a review with your full opinions on this one and if you think I should make the next on a lemon. And the more reviews I get, the sooner I'll make the next one, cause I love you guys' opinions!**


End file.
